A sólyom és a virág
by LanaAngels
Summary: Az "Irányítsd az irányítót" című sztori folytatása, melyben Takao Kazunari életét követhetjük végig. Mellékágon olykor-olykor egy kis MidorimaXOC is előfordul...
1. Ignoráció

_**Szerkesztés: Mivel Takao a legkedvencebb kedvencem, úgy döntöttem, a sok kosaras közül ő lesz az, akinek végigvezetem az egész élettörténetét természetesen az Irányítsd az irányítót"-ból már megismert Hanával. Sok fejezet lesz, mivel egy ember életének is sok szakasza van, ötleteket, véleményeket szívesen elfogadok és várok, hogy milyen fejezetek lehetnének :) Mindegyik fejezet elején lesz egy idézet egy zenéből, ami iheltte, vagy ami eszembe jut róla. Gyors, gyakori feltöltésekre azért ne nagyon számítsatok, mivel több fanficet írok egyszerre, de mindenképpen igyekezni fogok!**_

* * *

**1\. Fejezet - Ignoráció**

**Tartalom**_**: **_Ignoráció: figyelmen kívül hagy, semmibe vesz valaki valakit vagy valamit. Ez esetben Takao barátnője, Hana veszi semmibe Takaot. Ezt a fiú pedig természetesen nem fogja tétlenül hagyni.

**Megjegyzés: **Nos, nem ez a legsikeresebb munkám, őszintén szólva nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy bármi értelme is van, de másodszorra is átolvasva arra jutottam, hogy egész elfogadható, úgyhogy remélem, nem lett annyira szörnyű, mint ahogy én gondolom=)

_"I am in misery, there ain't nobody who can comfort me  
Why won't you answer me? The silence is slowly killing me.  
Girl, you really got me bad, you really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

_\- Misery- Maroon 5_

Takao Kazunari élete legeslegnagyobb krízishelyzetét éli át jelen pillanatban. A sólyomszemű irányító egészen biztos volt benne, hogyha nem oldja meg ezt a helyzetet sürgősen, akkor azt nem fogja túlélni. Ki tudja, talán már csak pár órája maradt hátra, mielőtt rövid kis életének lángja kialszik?

A probléma forrása pedig nem egyéb, minthogy barátnője, Hana dühös rá. Nem, egyáltalán nem reagálja túl! Ti el tudjátok képzelni, milyen, mikor teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagynak? Hát, annyit Takao biztosan állíthat, hogy nem kellemes. Egész nap nem kapott egy köszönést, egy mosolyt, egy ölelést, hogy többről már ne is beszéljünk.

Takao idegesen rótta a folyosót, hogy megtalálja sértett barátnőjét.

„Hé, Hana-chan!", mosolygott rá, mikor megtalálta az egyik tanteremben a barátnőivel beszélgetni. A lány viszont ezúttal is figyelmen kívül hagyta. Takao sóhajtott. „Legalább azt elárulhatnád, mit csináltam!" De válasz helyett csak egy hideg fuvallatot és szúrós pillantást kapott, mikor Hana és a többi lány elment mellette ismét magára hagyva őt a gondolataival.

A legeslegrosszabb ebben a szituációban az, hogy Takaonak a leghalványabb fogalma sem volt arról, vajon mit követhetett el, amiért efféle bánásmódot érdemelt volna ki. Persze, voltak bizonyos megjegyzései, amit inkább magában tarthatott volna, és csinált dolgokat, amiket nem biztos, hogy kellett volna, de ezek egyike sem olyan, ami miatt Hana ennyire megharagudott volna. Igazság szerint ez az első alkalom, hogy Hana nem áll szóba vele, és ez egy kicsit megijesztette. Viszont hamar felülkerekedett a szívbemarkoló érzésen, és összeszedte magát, hogy minél előbb megtalálja, hol rontotta el. Onnantól kezdve már sima ügy lesz találni egy megoldást is.

Egy dolgot egészen biztosan kijelenthetünk: amíg Hana a barátnőivel van, Takao képtelen lesz beszélni vele. A kis zseni agykerekei gyorsan forogni kezdtek, és egy pillanat alatt eszébe jutott egy briliáns terv, hogy szétválassza a lányokat.

„Meddig akarod még kínozni szegényt?", kérdezte Patrisa, Hana legjobb barátnője.

„Igen, úgy lohol utánad, mint egy elveszett kiskutyus." mondta Hikari is.

„Megérdemli! Már ezerszer megmondtam, hogy utálom, ha figyelmen kívül hagynak, és ő mit csinál? Mondok valamit a csapatnak, senki se figyel. Midorima elmondja ugyanazt, mindenki éljenzi!", morgott Hana. „Remélhetőleg most majd megtanulja, milyen érzés, ha nem foglalkoznak vele."

„Azt hiszem, ebben igazad van." ismerte el Patrisa. „De akkor is, legalább elmondhatnád neki, mi a baj!"

„Jelenleg egyáltalán nincs kedvem beszélni ve-"

Hirtelen a raktárszobából kinyúlt egy kéz, elkapta Hana derekát, és behúzta magával. A két lány csak pislogott, majd mikor meglátták a sötétben világító fogsor vigyorát és a kék szemeket, nyugodtan tovább sétáltak.

Az ajtó bezárult, a raktárban sötét volt, egy másik ember is jelen volt. Ebben az esetben Hana azt tette, amit minden más rémült lány is tett volna: minden erejével megrúgta a támadót, ha jól számította a gyomránál. A kiáltás hallatán biztosan tudta, hogy a támadás sikeres volt, és már készült is az újabb csapásra, de…

„Hana-chan, várj! Ne! Én vagyok az!", kiáltotta a hang, és nagy nehezen felkapcsolta a villanyt.

„Ta-Takao?"

„De erős a rúgásod…" nyögte még mindig a hasát fogva.

„Mit művelsz?"

„Hát, nem úgy tűnt, mintha hamarosan szóba állnál velem, szóval…"

„Szóval berángattál a takarítószertárba?", kérdezte Hana morogva.

„Igen… Most legalább lesz időnk megbeszélni a dolgokat." mondta Takao ártatlanul mosolyogva.

„Miből gondolod, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű lesz?"

„Nos, már figyelsz rám és beszélsz hozzám. Ez mindenképpen haladás."

„Észlény…"

„Szóval, most már nyugodtan elmondhatod, mit tettem, amiért mérges vagy rám." Hana hallgatott, de még mindig jeges tekintettel bámult Takaora. „Oh, kérlek, Hana-chan!", könyörgött Takao. „Egész nap nem szóltál hozzám, és ezt már nem bírom! Legalább engedd meg, hogy rendesen bocsánatot kérjek!" Még mindig semmi válasz. „Nem érdekel, ha kiabálsz velem, csak kérlek, mondj valamit!" Takao már tényleg nem tudta, mi mást tehetne. Egyszerűen szüksége volt Hanára, az érintésére, a mosolyára, mindenére. Hana érezte, hogy túl messzire ment, és Takao minden bizonnyal megtanulta a leckét, így engedett egy kicsit a büntetésből.

„Idegesítő vagy." mondta végre.

Takao szemébe visszatért a csillogás, és megkönnyebbülten felkiáltott. „Hana-chan!"

„Ne örülj annyira! Még mindig haragszom rád, de azt hiszem, már eleget szenvedtél."

„Köszönöm." mondta mosolyogva, és már épp megölelte volna, de Hana elhúzódott. „Mi a baj?", kérdezte Takao zavarodottan.

„Nincs érintés."

„Mi?"

„Kegyetlenség lenne, ha nem beszélnék hozzád, de ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy megbocsátottam. Amíg nem kérsz bocsánatot, nincs se ölelés, se csók, se semmi más." mondta szigorú szemekkel.

'Öcsém, most aztán tényleg felhúztam!', sóhajtott magában Takao, és megjegyezte, hogy soha többé nem fordulhat elő ilyen. Viszont már beszél hozzá, így nagyon egyszerű újra megszerezni az irányítást a helyzet felett.

„Nincs?" Hana bólintott. „Rendben, de mi lesz veled?", kérdezte vigyorogva.

„V-velem?"

„Nem bírsz ki egy napot nélkülem." jelentette ki magabiztosan közelebb lépve, hogy az arcukat csak pár centi választotta el egymástól.

„Ne hidd, hogy nem! Annyira nem vagy jó." válaszolta Hana teljes határozottsággal állva a fiú intenzív tekintetét.

„Oh, igen? Más lányok nem ezt mondták."

„Az anyukád és a nagymamád nem számít."

„Nem rájuk gondoltam."

„Nagynénéd sem."

„Miért nem hagyjuk ezt abba, és szeretjük egymást inkább?"

„Felejtsd el!"

„Úgyis te törsz meg előbb."

„Az ki van zárva."

„Ne szégyelld! Én mindig itt leszek neked, ha egy kis ölelésre vágysz."

„Tájékoztatlak, hogy a lányoknak sokkal nagyobb a kitartása."

„Akkor fogadunk?"

„Mondd a feltételeket!"

„Oké, ha én török meg előbb, azt kérhetsz, amit csak akarsz. Ha te törsz meg előbb, akkor… lássuk csak… Megvan! Egy éjszakát nálunk töltesz."

„De a szüleid elutaztak egy hónapra."

„Tudom~" dúdolta Takao a fülébe. Hana szíve egy pillanatra megállt, majd a kétszeresére gyorsult. „Akkor megegyeztünk?"

„Naná!"

Takao első számú Hogyan-csábítsuk-el-Hana-chant? terve kezdetét veszi. Vagyis venné, de a túlzott nyomulás csak azt bizonyítaná, hogy Hanának volt igaza, és ő egy napot sem bír ki nélküle, úgyhogy egy visszafogottabb módszert kell találnia. Viszont az is igaz, hogy Takao tényleg nem bírja ki egy napig a szerelme nélkül.

Nagyot sóhajtva a fiú lehuppant a padra az iskola melletti parkban.

„Olyan elgyötörtnek tűnsz, Takao-kun~" állapította meg Patrisa. „Hana nem bánik veled valami jól."

„Ma még egy ölelést sem enged. És fogalmam sincs, mit tettem, amivel ennyire felhúztam."

„Hm. Talán én tudom a választ a kérdésedre…"

„Komolyan?", ugrott fel Takao reménytől csillogó szemekkel.

„Egy feltétellel!", figyelmeztette a lány feltartott mutatóujjal.

„Oh. És mi lenne az?"

„Mit csináljak, hogy Midorima-kun megkedveljen?"

„Hogy mi?!" Takao most összezavarodott, és kissé ki is akadt. „Te… neked tetszik Midorima?"

„Igen. Valami problémád van ezzel?"

„Nem… Csak meglepődtem…"

„Ki akarsz békülni Hanával vagy sem? Akkor te is mondj nekem valami okosat!"

„Oké, oké! Shin-chan az Oha Asát tekinti az istenségének, bármi, ami ehhez vagy a kosarazáshoz kapcsolódik, segíthet." magyarázta Takao. „Ja, és ne feledd, hogy tsundere: amit mond, az nem feltétlenül egyezik azzal, amit gondol."

„Értem." válaszolta a lány szorgalmasan jegyzetelve.

„Szóval Hana-chan…?"

„Áh, igen! Jobban oda kéne figyelned rá! Hana nem szereti, ha figyelmen kívül hagyják. Ha belegondolsz, biztos, hogy eszedbe jut pár alkalom, mikor nem figyeltél rá, nem igaz?"

Takao elgondolkodott, és csakugyan eszébe jutott pár alkalom, ahol nem biztos, hogy a megfelelő figyelemben részesítette a barátnőjét. Így már minden világos, de…

„De miért nem ezt mondta?"

„Ugyan, ennyire már te is ismerhetnéd."

„Azt hiszem, igazad van." vigyorogta Takao. Tényleg ismeri. Az egyenes válasz túl egyszerű lett volna, Hana pedig sosem az egyszerű utat választja. Mellesleg, ha csak elmondja, abból Takao biztosan nem tanulna semmit, és újra elkövetné ugyanazt a hibát. Mindketten tökéletesen ismerik egymást…

„Akkor mindent vele, szépfiú! Én megyek elkapni Tsundere-kunt." mondta Patrisa lelkesen, és elfutott.

'Most nem tudom, hogy sajnáljam Midorimát, vagy inkább gratuláljak neki…' gondolta Takao. 'De most nincs időm másokért aggódni. Meg kell keresnem Hana-chant!'

„Hana… chan… végre… megvagy…" lihegett egy extra-kifulladt Takao, mikor megtalálta barátnőjét a kosárpályán.

„Mi az?", kérdezte Hana egy tökéletes hárompontost dobva.

„Hű! Ez szép volt!"

„Tudom." válaszolt a lány hűvösen a dicséretre, és hozzávágta a labdát Takaohoz.

„Figyelj, sajnálom, hogy nem vagyok az a tökéletes barát, akiről mindig is álmodoztál, de szeretlek, és minden tőlem telhetőt megteszek, hogy boldog légy."

„Azt hitted, idejössz, elmondod ezt a nyálas szöveget, és egyből a karjaidba rohanok?", kérdezte Hana rezzenéstelen arccal.

„Öö… Igen! Nem? Nem. Nem! Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek, és kibéküljünk."

Hana sóhajtott egy nagyot. „Sajnálom."

„Mi? De mit?", értetlenkedett Takao.

„Nagyon igazságtalan vagyok veled." mondta Hana és megölelte Takaot. „Nem akarok semmilyen álombeli lovagot. Te pont tökéletes vagy nekem."

Takao elmosolyodott, és szorosan magához húzta a lányt. „Hál' Istennek!", sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten. „Tényleg elég kegyetlen voltál."

„Jaj, ne hisztizz már! Az egész amúgy is a te hibád."

„Viszont most, hogy ezt tisztáztuk, kijelenthetem, hogy én nyertem meg a fogadást!", vigyorgott Takao.

„Miről beszélsz?"

„Egy éjszakát eltöltesz a Takao-rezidencián!"

„D-d-de az…" dadogta Hana, az arca olyan vörös, mint Akashi haja.

„Ne aggódj, virágszál! Semmi olyat nem fogok tenni, amit te nem akarnál."

„Ettől valamiért nem érzem jobban magam…"

„Jaj, kicsim, tudom, hogy te is szeretsz."

„És ezt mégis honnan veszed?"

„Az ajkaid nem hazudnak." válaszolta Takao és megcsókolta a lányt.

„Takao." lihegte a lány.

„Hmm?"

„Szeretlek."

„Én is szeretlek." mondta mosolyogva. „Akkor gyerünk hozzánk!"

„Hé, én ebbe nem egyeztem bele!", tiltakozott Hana, de Takao gyorsan felkapta, és máris az otthona felé vette az irányt.

„Oh, dehogynem~"

_**FOLYTATJUK…**_


	2. Üdv itthon!

**2\. Fejezet – Üdv itthon!**

**Tartalom: **Mivel Hana elvesztette a fogadást, egy éjszakát el kell töltenie a Takao-rezidencián.

**Megjegyzés: **Nem tudom, ti mit gondoltok, de én elkezdtem tüsszögni, miközben írtam. (Van egy szokásom, hogy mikor valami túl cuki, elkezdek tüsszögni. :D)  
Ez a fejezet Hana nézőpontjából lesz!

„_Welcome to my house! Baby take control now  
We can't even slow down, we don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house! Play that music too loud  
Show me what you do now, we don't like to go out  
Welcome to my house! Welcome to my house!"_

_My house – Flo Rida_

Tegnap elveszítettem egy fogadást a barátommal, Takaoval, így most nála kell töltenem a szombat estét. Most a szobámban vagyok, és nagy sóhajok közepette próbálom összeszedni, mi az, amire szükségem lesz. Hogy őszinte legyek, egyáltalán nem akarok menni. Nem azért, mert nem szeretnék többet együtt lenni Takaoval, sőt épp ellenkezőleg, de még sosem aludtam idegeneknél, és most egy kicsit nagyon félek tőle. Elég rossz érzésem van, a megérzéseim pedig _soha _nem tévednek!

„Kész vagy már, Hana-chan~?" És íme, itt van a türelmetlen barátom, az ágyamon fekszik, és minden harmadik percben megkérdezi, kész vagyok-e már.

„Nem, még nem." válaszoltam idegesen. Nem elég, hogy totál stresszes vagyok, még siettet is! „Egyébként is, még csak 20 perce pakolok."

„Tényleg? Nekem éveknek tűnt…" Ezt inkább meg sem hallottam. Bepakoltam az utolsó fontos kellékeket is a bőröndömbe, majd a fejemben még egyszer ellenőriztem a listát, hogy biztos mindenem meg legyen. A nagyját már réges-rég elraktam, és anya is segített. Hé, attól még, hogy be vagyok tojva, még el kell ismernem, hogy egy kicsit várom is.

„Oké, türelmetlen sólyom. Kész vagyok." jelentettem be mosolyogva.

„Nagyszerű! Akkor indulhatunk?"

„Aha!"

„Vigyázz magadra és egymásra!", mondta anya. „És ne csináljatok semmi butaságot!", tette hozzá szigorú tekintettel, ami főként Takaonak szólt. Neki nem igazán tetszett az ötlet, hogy egy _fiúnál _töltöm az éjszakát. A mi családunkban anya a szigorúbb ellentétben apával, aki gyakorlatilag kilökött az ajtón, hogy menjek már innen. Nem mintha nem szeretne, csak nagyon örül, hogy végre nem otthon gubbasztok egyedül. Még egy pillantást vetettem az öcsémre, aki unottan integetett. Az áruló! Tuti, hogy már alig várja, hogy eltűnjek.

„Holnapra visszahozom." ígérte Takao vigyorogva, majd elindultunk.

„Üdv itthon!", mondta Takao, mikor megérkeztünk a házukba, és kitárta nekem az ajtót. A szülei elutaztak, szóval legalább a velük való találkozás miatt nem kell izgulnom, viszont most együtt vagyok Takaoval a hatalmas házukban. Olyan kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam.

„Nos, ez itt a nappali, az emeleten vannak a hálók, a konyha szemben, a mosdó pedig rögtön balra. Helyezd magad kényelembe, amíg hozok neked frissítőt!" A villám-eligazítás után Takao egyből eltűnt a konyhában. Úgy látszik, tényleg jól eltervezett mindent, így hagytam, hogy irányítson, és jó kislány módjára lehuppantam a kanapéra.

Mikor visszajött, két pohár volt a kezében és egy hatalmas vigyor az arcán.

„Tessék." nyújtotta át az egyik poharat.

„És mit terveztél?", kérdeztem belekortyolva az italba.

„Nos, drága, egyetlen Hana-chanom." kezdte. Átkarolta a vállamat, és hátradőlt a kanapén ezzel engem is hátrahúzva, és bekapcsolta a tévét. „Arra gondoltam, megnézünk egy-két filmet, aztán ki tudja…" célozgatott. Nagyon erősen próbáltam nem forgatni a szememet.

„Ne álmodozz!"

„Egy próbát megért."

„Hülye vagy." Nos, egy sértésnek elég kevés hatása van, ha közben megöleled azt, akit sértegetsz.

Takao ki is nevetett. „Én is szeretlek." mondta, majd elindította a filmet. Mikor elkezdtük 9 óra volt. 11-ig még egész biztos fenn voltam, mert akkor kezdtük a másodikat, de a bevezető zene után már semmire sem emlékszem, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Takao sem maradt sokkal tovább ébren.

Másnap reggel, mikor felébredtem, melegséget és egy kellemes illatot éreztem. Meg azt, hogy valaki figyel. Mindig érzékeny voltam arra, ha figyelnek. Kellemetlen érzés, ezért küszködve az álmossággal és a kényelmes körülményekkel, kinyitottam a szemem és felnéztem, hogy találkozzak a világ legesleggyönyörűbb égszínkék szempárjával.

„Jó reggelt, virágszál!", mosolygott Takao. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire felfogtam, hol is vagyok pontosan, és hogy a melegség, amit éreztem, Takaoból jön, és hogy tegnap este mindketten egymás karjaiban aludtunk el a kanapén. Ahogy észrevettem az imádnivaló álmos fejéből, ő is nemrég ébredt fel.

„Neked is jó reggelt!", mondtam, megpusziltam az arcát, és összeborzoltam a már így is kócos haját.

„Hé! Ezt most miért?", kérdezte kicsit sértődötten, kicsit zavarodottan, kicsit nem is bánva.

„Csak úgy." válaszoltam mosolyogva. „Jó látni, hogy szét vagy csúszva reggelente." kuncogtam.

„Jobb, ha tudod, hogy dél múlt tíz perccel." Mi? És tényleg!

„De még nem akarok felkelni~ Olyan kényelmes vagy." nyafogtam, és átöleltem, a fejem pedig ráhajtottam a mellkasára.

Egy halk nevetést hallottam. „Lehet, hogy én szét vagyok csúszva, te pedig nyűgös vagy."

„És?"

„Semmi." Ő is átkarolt, és közelebb húzott magához. „Én is így akarok még maradni."

És most képesek lettünk volna visszaaludni még ki tudja mennyi időre, ha nem csörög a telefonom. 'Nem tudom, ki vagy, de pocsék az időzítésed.' gondoltam morogva. Takao szintén mérgesnek tűnt, de velem ellentétben belé szorult némi felelősségtudat.

„Vedd fel!"

„De…"

„Én addig csinálok reggelit." mondta, aztán bement a konyhába. Vettem egy mély levegőt, hogy csillapítsam a haragomat, majd felvettem a telefont.

„Mi van?", szóltam bele a készülékbe egy icipicikét durvábban a kelleténél.

„Szia, Hana-chan!" Apa. Tudhattam volna… „Csak azért hívlak, mert este nem beszéltünk, és kíváncsi vagyok, hogy érzed magad."

„Jól. Majd mesélek, ha hazaértem." válaszolta, és reméltem, hogy ezzel megelégszik, és békén hagy.

„Rendben." Ezúttal szerencsém volt. „Mikor jössz haza?"

„Fogalmam sincs, majd meglátjuk."

„Körülbelül?"

„4-től 6-ig bármikor."

„Oké, szia!"

„Szia, apa!"

„Apucinak hiányzik a pici lánya?", vigyorgott Takao a konyhaajtóból.

„Vicces." Most biztos, hogy nagyon csúnyán néztem rá, csúnyábban, mint azt megérdemelte volna, de gyűlölöm, ha nem hagynak aludni, és mint megtudtam, azt még jobban gyűlölöm, ha nem hagynak aludni _Takaoval_.

„Te tényleg nagyon hisztis vagy reggel." Minek is aggódom? Takaot gyakorlatilag nem lehet megbántani. Vagy az együtt eltöltött egy hónap alatt már ennyire hozzámszokott.

„Kész a reggeli." tette hozzá, és intett, hogy kövessem a konyhába. „Nem vagyok valami nagy szakács, szóval íme a specialitásom: Tojásrántotta Takao Módra!"

„Köszönöm."

„Akkor jó étvágyat!"

„Jó étvágyat!"

Miután ettünk, mindketten lezuhanyoztunk és átöltöztünk, majd tekintettel arra, hogy már fél 3, Takao felajánlotta, hogy hazakísér. Persze _nagy _kerülőket tettünk, így végül fél 6-kor értem haza.

A kapunk előtt állva egyikünknek sem volt szíve elválni a másiktól.

„Mondd, Hana-chan, nincs kedved ma este is nálam aludni?", kérdezte a legjobb kiskutya szemeit elővéve. Tényleg muszáj ennyire megnehezíteni a dolgot?

„Sajnálom, holnap találkozunk a suliban." mondtam, és elengedtem a kezét, hogy bemenjek, de ő elkapta a csuklómat, és visszarántott. A másik kezét a derekamra tette, hogy közel tartson magához, és megcsókolt olyan erővel és szenvedéllyel, mintha soha többé nem látnánk egymást.

„Legalább ne az udvaron!", kiáltott ránk Takashi. Kösz, kistesó, én is szeretlek…

„Akkor holnap!", vigyorgott Takao, és már el is tűnt.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	3. Boldog szülinapot, Midorima-kun!

**3\. Fejezet – Boldog szülinapot, Midorima-kun!**

**Tartalom: **Ma van Midorima születésnapja, Patrisa pedig úgy dönt, ez a tökéletes alkalom, hogy közelebb kerüljön a fiúhoz, így Takao és Hana segítségével el is kezd tervezgetni.

**Megjegyzés: **Ez a fejezet Midorima szülinapjára (július 7.) készült (nagy házalakítás miatt nincs netünk, úgyhogy ma teszem fel), és egyúttal elkezd alakulni a második szál is, bár közel sem olyan gyorsan, és nem fog túlnyomó szerepet kapni.  
Patrisa nézőpontja…

„_I'm staying up all night hoping, hit my head against the wall.  
What you got boy, it's hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strong-out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind."_

_Your love is my drug – Kesha_

Sziasztok~! A nevem Haruno Marika, de mindenki csak Patrisának szólít. Hogy miért? Nos, az egy elég hosszú történet, amivel inkább nem untatnálak benneteket. Én vagyok Hana legjobb barátnője. Már több mint 10 éve együtt vagyunk, és amióta Takaoval jár, vele és Midorima-kunnal is egész jól összebarátkoztam, és most égető szükségem van Takaora! Nem, nem akarom ellopni Hanától, de ő az egyetlen ember, aki segíthet rajtam.

Ma július 7-e van. Azt kérdezitek, ez miért olyan nagydolog? Mert ma van MIDORIMA-KUN SZÜLINAPJA! És lehet, hogy egy kicsit bele vagyok esve… Oké, nagyon szeretem, ezért akarok neki valamit adni, de fogalmam sincs, minek örülne, szóval hol van Takao?

Őrült tempóban, kétségbeesetten száguldottam végig a folyosón (Oh, ha így menne tesi órán is…), mikor végre megláttam Takaot Hanával beszélgetni. Tényleg elképesztően édesek együtt! Szinte már sajnálom, hogy meg kell zavarnom őket. _Szinte._

„Végre megvagy!", kiáltottam.

„Patrisa?"

„Hé, Hana, kölcsönadod kicsit a barátodat?", kérdeztem.

„Miért? Történt valami?" Öcsém, ezek tényleg nem képesek elszakadni egymástól! „Hatos kód!", mondtam elkeseredetten. Szerencsére egyből megértette, mire gondolok. El kezdett vigyorogni, és gyakorlatilag nekem lökte Takaot.

„Sok sikert! Majd később találkozunk." kiáltotta, majd eltűnt.

Kis magyarázat: a Midorima-kunnal kapcsolatos ügyeket Hatos kóddal jelöljük, mert 6-os van a mezén. Mellesleg a Takaos ügyeket Tízes kódnak hívjuk ugyanebből az okból.

„Nem tudtál volna várni?" Takao ideges.

„Persze, hogy nem! Ez életbevágóan fontos! Miért? Megzavartam a terveidet kettesben Hanával?" Hahaha! Ez betalált! A csávó totál vörös lett!

„N-nem terveztem semmi olyasmit!" Persze, persze. „Szóval mi olyan fontos?"

„Ma van Midorima-kun szülinapja."

„Oh, tényleg?" Ez a gyerek tényleg ennyire sötét?

„Hogyhogy nem tudod, mikor van a legjobb barátod születésnapja?", kérdeztem totál kiakadva.

„Nyugi! Még nem került szóba." Pffft, gyenge érv.

„Mikor van Hana szülinapja?", kérdeztem szigorú tekintettel. Alaposan elgondolkodott a válaszán. Jól tudta, hogy ha rossz választ mond, azt el fogom mondani Hanának is, és nyilván nem akar szembenézni a haragjával.

„O-október…?" Eddig jó. „Tizen… kilenc?"

„Ezt nem hiszem el! Nem tudod, mikor van a _barátnőd_ születésnapja?!" Nem válaszolt csak lehorgasztotta a fejét, mint egy kisfiú, akit leszidott az anyukája. „Október 16." sóhajtottam. „Jól vésd az eszedbe!"

„De csak három napot tévedtem!"

„Higgy nekem, Hana nem fog örülni egy ajándéknak három nappal később a _volt _barátjától!"

„Volt?! Hé, ezt nem mondtad komolyan, ugye? Hana-chan nem szakítana velem emiatt, ugye? Patrisa!" Oh, a srác most kétségbe esett. El sem hiszem, hogy ennyire egyszerű manipulálni.

„Jól van, sólyom, térjünk a tárgyra! Mit adjak Midorima-kunnak, aminek örülne is?"

„Fogalmam sincs! Csinálj neki egy bulit, vegyél egy kabalát, nem érdekel!" Oh, valaki bal lábbal kelt fel, de nem ússza meg ennyivel.

„Akkor menj, és derítsd ki, minek örülne!", utasítottam.

„Mi? Dehogy! Oldd meg egyedül, én nem érek rá!"

„Jó, akkor felszabadítom az idődet, és elmondom Hanának, hogy nem tudod, mikor van a szülinapja."

„Hajrá! Majd bocsánatot kérek, nem nagy ügy."

„Hanának? Azt sem tudod, miről beszélsz! Tavaly, mikor senki sem emlékezett a szülinapjára, egész nap a szobájában sírt. Jelenleg te vagy a legfontosabb személy a számára. Szerinted hogy fogja érezni magát?!" Oké, totál kiakadtam! Persze, nem bántanám meg Hanát ilyesmikkel, de akkor sem veheti ilyen lazán a dolgokat. Hana a legjobb barátom, jobban ismerem, mint bárki más; olyan, mint egy törékeny kis virág, és nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez az idióta összetörje!

„Sajnálom. Ígérem, nem csinálok semmi hülyeséget." Helyes, úgy tűnik, ő is rájött, hogy ez nemcsak a szülinapról szól.

„Remek. Most menj, szerezz nekem infókat!"

„Igenis, kapitány!", szalutált, majd eltűnt, de 150%-ig biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem Midorima-kunhoz rohant ilyen sebesen. Végül is, amíg szeretik egymást, én is boldog vagyok, de miért van az, hogy akárhányszor Takaoval beszélek, mindig helyre kell valamit tennem a fejében? Szólnom kell Hanának, hogy beszéljen vele kicsit többet magáról, mert nincs kedvem folyton irányítgatni a fiúját.

* * *

Több órás gondolkozás után és Takao segítségével, miszerint Midorima-kun annak örülne a legjobban, ha Takao "egyáltalán nem szólna hozzá" kijelenthetem, hogy fogalmam sincs, mit csináljak.

Most már lassan vánszorogva, reményvesztetten sétáltam a folyosón lehorgasztott fejjel. Ez lett volna a nagy esélyem, hogy Midorima-kun felfigyeljen rám, de nincs semmim… Nem lennék meglepődve, ha még a nevemet sem tud-

„Áú!" Úgy tűnik, nekimentem valakinek… valaki magasnak.

„Haruno-san?" És ez a valaki nem tudja, hogy senki sem hív így. Aztán felnéztem az arcára, és teljesen lefagytam.

„M-m-midorima-kun?"

„Figyelj oda, merre mész!"

„Sa-sajnálom." dadogtam, ő bólintott, és készült elsétálni. Már annyira közel van… ki kell találnom valamit, hogy itt tartsam, méghozzá gyorsan. „Várj, Midorima-kun!" Jó, most megállt, de még mindig nem igazán tudom, mi a csudát mondjak neki… „Boldog születésnapot!"

„Köszönöm, Haruno-san." válaszolta.

„Oh, légyszi hívj Patrisának, mint mindenki más!"

„Rendben, Patrisa-san." Ez még mindig furán hangzik, de egyelőre ennyivel is megelégszem.

„Nem… nem szeretnél suli után eljönni velem… és Takaoékkal valahova, hogy együtt ünnepeljünk?" Feltettem a nagy kérdést, de Hanáék meg fognak ölni…

„Úgy érzem, ti ki akarjátok használni a születésnapomat, hogy bulizhassatok." sóhajtotta.

„Ez nem igaz." vágtam rá kicsit talán túl gyorsan. Megint sóhajtott.

„Rendben, de én mondom meg, hová megyünk." Ez az!

„Ahogy akarod." mosolyogtam nagyon-nagyon boldogan.

* * *

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!", sikítottam, és Hana nyakába ugrottam. „Beszéltem Midorima-kunnal!"

„És mit mondott?"

„Ami azt illeti…" kezdtem idegesen. „Elhívtam velem és veletek valahová, és azt mondta, igen feltéve, ha ő választhatja ki a helyet."

„Velünk? Nekünk is mennünk kell?" Kösz, Takao. Jólesik a támogatásod…

„Sajnálom, bepánikoltam. Féltem, hogy ha csak én hívom el, visszautasít."

„Ja, tuti visszautasított volna. Az is csoda, hogy így belement." Hallod, Takao, ez már talán egy kicsit sok lesz…! „Mindegy, rám ne számíts!"

„Légyszi, Hana! Majd meghálálom valahogy, ígérem." könyörögtem.

„Jó, rendben."

„Ez az! Szeretlek, Hana!" Ezért ő a legjobb barátnőm, mindig segít, ha szükségem van rá.

„Bocs, kicsim, de én nem megyek." Takao még mindig makacskodott, de ha Hana már az én oldalamon áll, őt sem lesz nehéz meggyőzni.

„Neked is jönnöd kell! Mi lesz velem, ha ezek ketten elkezdenek turbékolni, és egyedül hagynak?", nézett rá Hana kiskutya szemekkel.

„Kérlek! Shin-chanról beszélünk. Kizárt, hogy turbékolni fognak, vagy bármi ehhez hasonló." Oké, még egy ilyen megjegyzés tőle, és szétverem.

„Naaa~, légysziiii~, csak egy kicsit! Értem~!" Gyerünk, Hana, már majdnem megtörted! „Utána mi is elmehetünk valahova _kettesben_." Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez egy mocskos hazugság, de a srác agya túl el van ködösülve a szerelemmel, hogy észrevegye.

„Legyen." egyezett bele végül duzzogva, de Hana megölelte, és kapott egy puszit, szóval minden rendben.

* * *

Iskola után Hana, Takao, Midorima-kun 3 és én elmentünk egy cukrászdába, amit Midorima-kun ajánlott. Mikor Takao megkérdezte, miért pont cukrászda, azt mondta, azért mert "Így megeszünk egy tortát, aztán végre békén hagytok." és megigazította a szemüvegét. Ez most egy kicsit megrendített, de még nem adom fel! Gondoskodom róla, hogy jól érezze magát, és persze, hogy én is.

Na, szóval bementünk a cukrászdába, és vettünk egy kisebb tortát, ami elég négyünknek. Répatortát. Mivel ez az egész az én ötletem volt, magamra vállaltam a fizetést, majd leültünk egy asztalhoz, és elkezdtünk enni. Elég hamar elég kínos lett a csend ahhoz, hogy én és a nagy szám ne bírjuk tovább.

„És mi-"

„Köszönöm." mondta Midorima-kun hirtelen, és felállt az asztaltól.

„Midorima-kun?"

„Eljöttem veletek, most már hazamegyek."

„Én is." állt fel Takao is. Normális esetben pezsgőt bontanék, hogy végre egyet értenek valamiben, de ez most nagyon nem az a helyzet.

„De-"

„Sajnálom Patrisa." mondta Hana együtt érzően. Vettem egy mély lélegzetet.

„Rendben, menjünk haza!", egyeztem bele csalódottan, de! Hana úgyis magával viszi Takaot bárhová, és én ugyanabban az utcában lakom, mint Midorima-kun. A napnak még nincs vége!

Nem tartott sokáig, már az első elágazásnál elbúcsúztak tőlünk. Nos, nem mintha hibáztatni akarnám őket, Takao elég rosszkedvűnek tűnt. Remélem, minden rendben lesz velük.

Már a szabadtéri kosárlabdapályánál jártunk (ami mellett lakom – képzelhetitek azt a sok betört ablakot…), és még mindig nem mondtunk egymásnak semmit, de azt azért észrevettem, hogy olykor-olykor Midorima-kun vet rám egy pillantást. Itt a nagy esélyem!

„M-midorima-kun, nincs kedved egy kicsit kosarazni velem?", kérdeztem. Ez a nap nem érhet így véget.

Egy hosszú percig, amíg nem válaszolt, azt hittem, vissza fogja utasítani, de: „Rendben." válaszolta. „De nincs nálunk labda."

„Amiatt ne aggódj!", mondtam mosolyogva. Odamentem az egyik palánk mögötti bokorhoz, ami hozzá volt nőve a kerítéshez (a mi kerítésünkhöz), és előhúztam egy labdát. Hanával gyakran jártunk ide, és mivel a kerítés azon a részen kiszakadt, tökéletes rejtekhely egy labdának. Gond megoldva. Midorima-kun gyanakodva nézett rám. „Ne aggódj, ez az enyém. Azért tartom itt, mert sokkal egyszerűbb megtalálni, mintha a házban lenne." magyaráztam.

„Te itt laksz?", kérdezte meglepetten.

„Igen, itt." válaszoltam a labdát pattogtatva. Semmi baj, végül is csak 16 éve lakunk egy utcában…

Miután eleget pattogtattam, rádobtam a kosárra, a labda pedig szánalmas módon el sem érte a palánkot.

„Ez borzalmas volt." Kösz a kommentet… Most annyira hülyén érzem magam. Totális idiótát csináltam magamból Midorima-kun előtt. Viszont nem adom fel! Rögtön a labda után indultam, és készen álltam az újabb dobásra. Ez a próbálkozás sem járt nagyobb sikerrel: a labda a gyűrű karimájáról pattant vissza egyenesen Midorima-kun felé. Haj nem lenne ilyen edzett játékos, a lövésem egész biztos, hogy arcon találja.

„Ezt nézni is rossz." Íme, egy újabb pozitív komment a leendő lovagomtól. Ilyenkor komolyan elgondolkodom, hogy miért is szeretem. Ja, igen, mert eszméletlenül jól néz ki, és ha megismered, _egész_ kedves tud lenni, szorgalmas, erős, túl sokáig tartana mindent felsorolni.

„Gyere ide!", utasított. Odamentem hozzá, ő pedig átadta a labdát nekem.

„Miért? Azt hittem, szörnyű vagyok."

„Ez így van." Legalább egy kicsit ellenkezhetett volna. „De ha szorgalmasan gyakorolsz, akkor sikerülhet."

„Tényleg?"

„Csak rajtad múlik. Most célozz, de ne dobd rá a labdát!", vezényelt. Úgy tettem, ahogy mondta, és dobópozícióba álltam. Aztán Midorima-kun mögém lépett, és megfogta a vállam. „Lazítsd el a válladat!", mondta halkan, közel a fülemhez; éreztem, ahogy a lélegzete csiklandozza a fülemet. Leküzdöttem a hevesen kalapáló szívemet, és ellazultam. Ezután beállította, hogy hajlítsam be a térdem, végül megfogta a labdát a kezemmel együtt (említsük meg, hogy tisztán éreztem, ahogy az izmos felsőteste hozzáér a hátamhoz), és kiadta a végső utasítást: „Dobj!"

Láss csodát, a labda csont nélkül bement a hálóba! Ha hagynám, hogy az érzelmeim teljesen elvakítsanak, azt gondolnám, hogy Midorima-kun és én tökéletes összhangban vagyunk.

„Így kell bedobni a labdát." jelentette ki megigazítva a szemüvegét, mint egy igazi profi. Bár ő tényleg egy profi. „Nos, egész… szórakoztató volt a mai nap. Holnap találkozunk az iskolában!" Azt a… nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ezt mondta! Ez a nap mégsem volt teljes kudarc! Éljen!

„Jó éjszakát, Midorima-kun, és boldog születésnapot!", integettem utána, de már nem válaszolt, én pedig itt maradtam azon töprengve, hogy ami az imént történt, az tényleg megtörtént-e.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	4. Jóban-rosszban

**4\. Fejezet – Jóban-rosszban**

**Tartalom: **Mivel Takaonak rossz kedve volt, Hana úgy dönt, miután elváltak Midorimától és Patrisától, behívja a házba, és kideríti, mi a gond.

**Megjegyzés: **Ez a fejezet kicsit rövidebb lett, de úgy gondoltam, amit akartam, már leírtam, és ha még többet raknék hozzá, az tönkretenné az egészet. (kipróbáltam…)

„_Why do I love you? Why do I care?  
I keep on chasing you, I'm going nowhere  
Why can't I hate you? Why don't I dare?  
Thought I saw an angel but there ain't nothing there."_

_Why do I love you – Olly Murs_

Hana és Takao hazafelé tartottak Midorima felejthetetlen szülinapi összejöveteléről. Hogy kinek az otthona felé? Hanáéhoz, mivel Takao mindig hazakíséri a lányt. Általában az út kellemes beszélgetéssel telt, de ez most nem így volt. Most csönd volt. Feszült csönd. Hana jól tudta, hogy Takaot bántja valami, egész nap lehangolt volt, és nem olyan lelkes, mint mindig. Nem valószínű, hogy nagy a baj, de Hana már kiskora óta érzékeny erre. Ha valaki, aki fontos neki, szomorú, akkor ő is az lesz. Sok időt töltött azzal, hogy megpróbálja jobban a felszínre hozni az elfojtott érzéseket, az aggodalom kimutatásának pedig most jött el az ideje.

A gondolatsor végére megérkeztek a házhoz, és Takao készült elindulni, de Hana nem engedte el a kezét.

„Gyere be egy kicsit!", kérte.

„Bocsi, de most nem igazán van kedvem…" Máskor kérdés nélkül betolakodik, így Hana feltételezése beigazolódott: Takao problémája _vele_ kapcsolatos.

„Na, jó, gyere csak!" A lány kinyitotta az ajtót, és bevonszolta a barátját a szobájába, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetnek, bár a ház így is üres volt: a felnőttek dolgoznak, Takashi pedig edzésen van (sakkedzésen…). Hana és Takao leült az ágyra, és Hana megfogta Takao mindkét kezét az övében.

„Hana-chan… mi ez az egész?", kérdezte Takao gyanakodva.

„Kérlek, mondd el, mi a baj!"

'Szóval erről van szó.' gondolta Takao. 'Nos, nem árt, ha ő is szenved egy kicsit.'

„Semmi bajom."

„Oké, nem számít, de innen nem mész el, amíg nem mondod el, mi a gondod velem." jelentette ki Hana határozottan.

„… várj, honnan veszed, hogy veled kapcsolatos?"

„Szóval igazam volt! Beszélj!"

„Bocs, kicsim, talán majd legközelebb." mondta Takao, és felállt, de egy erőteljes rántás visszahúzta.

„Azt mondtam, nem mész el, amíg el nem mondod, mi a bajod."

„Tényleg, Hana-chan? És te fogsz megállítani?", kérdezte Takao ördögi vigyorral, viszont az megszokott játékos fény helyett a szemében csak üresség volt. Ijesztő.

„Megállítalak és kiderítem, mi bánt, mert te is megtetted értem már számtalanszor ugyanezt."

„Hana… chan…" Takao teljesen ledöbbent. Ez a lány nem hisztizett, kiabált vagy könyörgött neki, hogy beszéljen. Egyszerűen felszólította rá, mégsem képes visszautasítani.

Hana a fiú arcára tette a kezét, és gyengéden simogatni kezdte. „Mondd!", kérte alig hallhatóan.

„Úristen… mit műveltél velem…?", sóhajtotta a fiú. Csak belenézett a szemébe, és máris belefeledkezett a látványba, úgy érezte, bármit képes lenne megtenni érte, és meg is teszi, ha ez azt jelenti, hogy ő lehet az egyetlen, aki ebben az ajándékban részesülhet: Hana törődése. Valóban ritka kincs, amit az ember nem szerezhet meg egyszerűen.

„Te meg mégis miről beszélsz? Nyögd már ki, mit csináltam rosszul, hogy legközelebb ne csináljak olyat!"

„Oh, ja… tényleg! Nem hiszem el, hogy csak úgy odadobtál az őrült barátnődnek!"

„Mi? Emiatt vagy ennyire kibukva?", fakadt ki Hana.

„Nos, szerintem ez egy elég jó ok, ha azt vesszük, hogy alig aludtam, tök fáradt vagyok, és egész álló nap nem akartam mást, csak együtt lenni veled. Aztán odalöktél Patrisának, aki megfenyegetett, aztán el kellett mennem a hülye szülinapi bulira, és már tényleg csak haza akartam menni aludni, de itt vagy te, és vagy olyan édi, hogy észreveszed, ha nincs minden rendben, és muszáj megtudnod, de olyan cuki vagy, mikor aggódsz értem, ezért látni akartam még, de belenéztem a szemedbe, és elfelejtettem mindent, mint… ahogy… most… is… Ezt hogy a francba csinálod?!-"

„TAKAO, HAGYD MÁR ABBA!", vágott közbe Hana. „Már vagy fél órája csak beszélsz, és egyre kevesebb értelme van. Vegyél már levegőt!"

„O-oké, befogtam."

„Figyelj! Sajnálom, hogy ma nem figyeltem rád eléggé, és otthagytalak, amikor velem akartál lenni."

„Bocsánatkérés elfogadva!", mosolygott Takao. „Amúgy sem lennék képes 5 percnél tovább haragudni rád."

„Szóval mivel fenyegetett meg Patrisa?", kérdezte Hana szigorú tekintettel.

„Reméltem, hogy azt a részt elhadartam…"

„Hát nem sikerült. Mi az, amiről nem tudok?"

„Semmi nagyon fontos…" nevetett idegesen a fiú.

„Akkor beszélgessünk arról, miért akadtál ki az imént?"

„Rendben, de én se értem. Az előbb arra gondoltam, hogy egy kicsit tovább akarom látni, hogy aggódsz értem, de ha aggódsz, akkor rosszul érzed magad. Belenéztem a szemedbe, és szörnyen éreztem bűntudatom lett, aztán azt hiszem, belefeledkeztem a látványba."

„Más szóval szép a szemem?", kérdezte Hana.

„Ha ennyire le akarod egyszerűsíteni…" motyogta Takao. Hana kuncogva átkarolta barátja nyakát, és a melléhez ölelte a fiú fejét.

„Ha-hana-chan?", dadogta Takao vöröslő arccal.

„Most jobban érzed magad?", kérdezte Hana a sötét tincseket fésülgetve.

„I-igen, azt hiszem." Pillanatokon belül Takao teljesen megnyugodott a barátnője szívének ritmusára.

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	5. Forró nyári napokon

**5\. Fejezet – Forró nyári napokon**

**Tartalom: **forró nyári napokon, amikor még ahhoz is túl meleg van, hogy az ember a kisujját megmozdítsa, nem csoda, hogy lusta főhősnőnk egész nap csak az ágyában heverészik Takao nagy bosszantására.

**Megjegyzés: **ez akkor jutott eszembe, mikor még ahhoz is túl meleg volt, hogy TakaHanát írjak… majd este, mikor lehűlt a levegő nekiláttam, és laza 2 és háromnegyed óra alatt el is készült.  
Takashi nézőpontja…

„_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed."_

_Lazy Song – Bruno Mars_

Cső! A nevem Yukino Takashi, Hana öccse vagyok, 12 éves. Ahogy mindenki mondja: egy igazi zseni, főleg ha a sakkról van szó. Jelenleg a nappaliban ülök a számítógép előtt, és netes játékokkal játszok. 'Ez az! Dögölj meg, te tetves zombi!'

„Csengettek!", kiáltottam bárkinek, aki hallja és több kedve van kinyitni az ajtót, mint nekem. Épp egy zombi apokalipszist próbálok megállítani, nem érek rá.

„Takashi, légyszi nyisd ki! Most épp mosogatok." válaszolt anya. Remek! Ha elpusztul a bolygó, majd ne engem hibáztassatok! Nagyot sóhajtva elvonszoltam magam az ajtóhoz. Említettem már, hogy nagyon meleg van? Annyira, hogy ha egy kopasz csirkét kitennél a napra, két percen belül teljesen megsülne.

Kinyitottam az ajtót, és mikor megláttam a vigyorgó bohócot, majdnem vissza is csuktam reflexből, de Hana nem lenne oda a boldogságtól, úgyhogy mégse tettem.

„Mizu, idióta?", üdvözöltem a látogatónkat, Takao Kazunarit, a nővérem első és egyetlen fiúját. Nem mintha ez baj lenne… az én tesóm legalább nem váltogatja hetente a srácokat, hanem kiválasztja a legjobbat… vagy Takaot.

„Hali, kiskölyök! Szólnál a nővérednek?", kérdezte azzal az irritálóan nagy vigyorával.

„Persze." mondtam, majd elindultam Hana keresésére. Igazából pontosan tudtam, hol van. Mivel nagy a hőség, a szobájában fekszik és/vagy alszik. Mindig is csodáltam benne, hogy képes ennyi ideig nem csinálni abszolút semmit.

„Nee-chan, itt a pasid!", kiáltottam be az ajtón. Válaszként egy hangos morgást hallottam, majd Hana álmosan az arcára tette a kezét.

„Mondd neki, hogy nem érek rá! Majd máskor találkozunk."

„Okés." Visszamentem idiótához, hogy közöljem vele, a nővérem szereti, de annyira azért nem, hogy egy forró nyári napon kikeljen az ágyból. „Bocs, Hanának dolga van. Azt mondta, majd máskor." közöltem a tényeket.

„Miért, mit csinált?", kérdezte hitetlenkedve. Hű, egész jól ismeri a testvért.

„Alszik." mondtam vigyorogva, várva a reakcióját.

„Délután 2-kor?"

„Aha. Meleg van, szóval nincs kedve semmihez."

„És ezért egész nap alszik?"

„Ezt szokta."

„Már nem sokáig. Majd én felkeltem." jelentette ki határozottan. Most muszáj nevetnem. „Mi olyan vicces?"

„Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy képes vagy kirángatni _Hanát_ az ágyból?"

„Igen…" Azt hiszem, tévedtem, mégsem ismeri olyan jól.

Idióta bement Hana szobájába. Egy percig megállt az ágya előtt, vagy egy terven agyalt, vagy csak gyönyörködött benne.

„Hana-chan, kelj fel, és menjünk el randizni!" Egyes számú kísérlet: Szépen kérés. Nem meglepően nem kapott választ. Ilyenkor Hana azt csinálja, hogy alvást színlel. Bölcs gondolat, mivel az ellenfél egy idő után elfárad, és feladja.

„Kelj fel, különben itt hagylak!" Kettes számú kísérlet: Fenyegetés, viszont pont ezt akarja elérni, nem lehet ennyire idióta! Nos, ahogy vártuk, ez is bukta.

Harmadik kísérlet: Ébresztési módszerek. Erre van a legtöbb esélye, de még mindig a nővéremről beszélünk. Kizárt, hogy hagyományos módszerek hatására kinyitja a szemét.

„ÉBRESZTŐ! ÉBRESZTŐ! HANA-CHAN!", üvöltötte idióta torkaszakadtából. Esélytelen, viszont az én dobhártyám tutira beszakadt.

„Fogd már be! Nem látod, hogy ez nem fog működni?!", vetettem véget a hangzavarnak, mielőtt még anya bejönne megnézni, mi a csudát művelünk.

Oké, most az ujjával bökdösi az arcát. Hülyeség. Hana egy váratlan, de kiszámítható mozdulattal elkapta Takao ujját, és visszahajlította, míg a srác sikítva el nem kapta.

„Megőrültél?! Majdnem eltörted az ujjam!"

„Hmf." mosolygott Hana.

„Most már feladod?", kérdeztem önelégült vigyorral az arcomon.

„Nem értem, hogy csinálja ezt. Már rég ordítoznia kéne velem, mennyire szemét vagyok, hogy nem hagyom békén meg ilyenek, és kegyetlenül kilöknie az ajtón."

„Nos, drága barátom, veled ellentétben ez a lány nem egy komplett idióta."

„Hé!"

„Mint már mondtam, a melegtől az emberek sokkal fáradékonyabbak lesznek, és ez az, amiért úgy döntött, ma nem csinál semmit. Az alvással minimalizálja az energiafelhasználást."

„Vagyis?" Takao elvesztette a fonalat. *sóhaj* Elfelejtettem, hogy egy idiótával beszélgetek. Hm, valahogy le kell ezt egyszerűsítenem neki.

„Nem fog feleslegesen ugrálni és kiabálni, ha melege van, mert az megerőltető lenne." Talán most felfogta.

„De előbb-utóbb éhes lesz, nem?"

„Ja, de nem mostanában. Egy órája ettünk."

„Arrgh! Akkor mégis hogy- Megvan!", kiáltott fel hirtelen.

„Mi jutott eszedbe?", kérdeztem kíváncsian. A csávó most olyan fejet vágott, mintha a világ legeslegzseniálisabb ötlete támadt volna benne, pedig biztosra veszem, hogy borzalmas, és Hana teljesen ki fog rá akadni.

„Kölyök, hozz nekem egy pohár vizet!"

„Mi? Minek?"

„Meglátod!" Van egy sejtésem, mire akarja használni, a rövid 12 évem során pedig megtanultam, hogy _így _még véletlenül se próbáljam meg felkelteni a nővéremet. De nem fogom megtagadni magamtól az ígéretes szórakoztatást nyújtó műsort, ahol Hana szétveri Takao idióta képét, így egy szó nélkül kimentem a konyhába, és megtöltöttem egy poharat hideg vízzel.

Odaadtam Takaonak a "fegyverét", majd minél távolabb menekültem a veszélyzónától. Amekkora esze van, tényleg megtette: egy gyors mozdulattal az összes vizet Hanára borította.

Egy mély lélegzetvétel, egy hisztérikus nevetés és egy pár gyilkos tekintet volt észlelhető ezután.

„TA-KA-OOO!"

„Hana-chan, felébredtél?" Legalább ne hergelnéd még tovább, de miért is erőlködöm?

Hana megfogta az első keze ügyébe kerülő tárgyat – a póniját, amivel kiskorában mindig aludt, és most az éjjeli szekrényén tárolja – és teljes erejéből Takaohoz vágta. Kosaras barátunk könnyedén elkapta, és folytatta a röhögést.

„Kék póni? Aranyos."

„Pofa be, Kazunari! Nem hiszem el, hogy komolyan leöntöttél! Ha hidegebb lesz, ezért még nagyon meg fogsz fizetni!", fenyegetőzött. Szerencséje volt, hogy túl meleg van, különben már minimum két pofont és egy rúgást kapott volna.

„De legalább már fent vagy. Mehetünk!" Idióta… Hana odament hozzá, tök közel és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

„Mehetsz! Kifelé a szobámból! Majd gyere vissza, ha felfogtad, hogy nem keltheted fel a barátnődet egy pohár vízzel!", ordította egyenesen a képébe, majd kitolta az ajtón. „Takashi, légyszi kísérd ki! Kösz." És rácsapta az ajtót.

„Mi az? Még egy puszit sem kapok?", kérdezte Idióta-kun csalódottan. Az arckifejezéséből ítélve tényleg nem számított rá, hogy ez lesz belőle. Egy kicsit megsajnáltam. Annak ellenére, mekkora hülye, egész jó fej.

„Ne aggódj! Egy óra múlva újra a régi lesz, csak kérj bocsánatot, és minden rendben lesz." vigasztaltam.

„Biztos?"

„Persze, ismerem a tesómat, és addig is sakkozhatsz velem!"

„Naná!"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	6. Takao balszerencsés napja

**6\. Fejezet – Takao balszerencsés napja**

**Tartalom: **Egy nap, amikor Oha Asa balszerencsét jósol a Skorpiónak, ráadásul a kabala sem elérhető.

**Megjegyzés: **Huh, azt hittem, három részes sorozatig már nem lesz másik fejezet, de nem bírtam ki nélkülük. 24-én osztályozó vizsgám lesz, és most már el kell kezdenem tanulni, úgyhogy nem biztos, hogy annyira gyorsan tudok haladni a fanfiction-ös dolgokkal, mint szeretnék, de azért mindent megteszek. És ha sikerül a vizsgám, rengeteg plusz időm lesz a suliban is írni… *muhahaha*

„_And I could be on my knees  
Going from bad to worse  
And all of my hopes and dreams  
Come crashing down to earth  
No matter how bad it seems…"_

_Tell The World – Olly Murs_

Egy átlagos szombati nap volt ez a világ számára, a Shutoku Középiskola kosárcsapatának tagjainak pedig egy edzéssel indult a nap, viszont a feketehajú, sólyomszemű főszereplőnk még nem sejthette, hogy ma semmi sem fog a tervek szerint alakulni. Az edzés 8 órakor kezdődik, és Takao még mindig az ágyban feküdt.

„Kazunari! Nem kéne edzésre menned?", kiáltotta egy női hang.

„Mmm… Hana-chan…" mormogta a fiú álmosan.

„Kazunari!"

Takao egy utolsó morgással kitapogatta a telefonját az éjjeliszekrényen, és egyik szemét kinyitva ránézett az időre: 07:47. *hatásszünet, míg az agya felfogja* „EL FOGOK KÉSNI!", kiáltotta most már teljesen ébren, és kiugrott az ágyból. Gyorsan a szekrényhez rohant a ruhájáért, de ott nem talált semmit. „Anya! Hol van a ruhám?"

„Már nagyon koszos volt, ezért kimostam. Ott van a szárítón." jött a válasz.

„Köszi." Takao levágtatott a lépcsőn egyenesen a ruhaszárítóhoz, ám mikor megtalálta a ruhadarabot, kiderült, hogy még félig vizes. 'Mindegy, úgyis meleg van.' gondolta, és egy perc múlva már rohant is a tornaterembe.

A meglátása helyes volt, mint mindig, a többi csapattag már bőszen edzett, mikor belépett a terembe, egy kosárlabda pedig teljes sebességgel arcon találta üdvözlésképp.

„Kedves tőled, hogy benézel, elsős!", ordította egy ideges Miyaji.

„Sajnálom, hogy késtem." vakargatta a fejét Takao idegesen vigyorogva.

„Mindegy, csak igyekezz!", mondta a kapitány, de a büntetés ettől még nem fog elmaradni.

„Igenis!", szalutált a fiú, majd a kispadhoz fordult, hogy köszönjön Hanának, aki… nem volt ott? „Hol van Hana-chan?", kérdezte zavarodottan. Ő is a csapat tagja, neki is itt kéne lennie.

„Ellentétben _veled, _Hana szólt, hogy nem tud eljönni a mai edzésre." mondta az edző. „Most pedig siess, és csatlakozz a többiekhez!"

Takao számára az edzés sem telt jobban, mint a reggel. Sok passzt elhibázott vagy rosszul mérte fel a helyzetet, így hálás volt, mikor az edző bejelentette, hogy vége van.

„Úgy tűnik, rossz napod van." jelentette ki Midorima a nyilvánvalót.

„Kösz a biztatást, Shin-chan." duzzogott Takao.

„Tájékoztatásul közlöm, hogy Oha Asa szerint ma a Skorpió a legutolsó helyen áll."

„Erre magamtól is rájöttem. És, mi a kabalám, amivel kompenzálhatnám a folyamatos balszerencsémet?"

Midorima szája kissé felfelé görbült. „Egy személy, aki a Mérleg csillagkép alatt született."

„Egy Mérleg? Vagyis… Hana-chan?" Midorima bólintott. „De ő most nincs itt~" siránkozott tovább Takao.

„Akkor menj, és keresd meg, te idióta!"

Takao felkapta a fejét, az arcára visszatért a jellegzetes vigyor. „Köszi, már itt sem vagyok!", kiáltotta vidáman, és már ott sem volt. Midorima csak a fejét fogta legjobb barátja hülyeségén.

* * *

Takao rövid időn belül máris Hanáék háza előtt volt, ám senki sem nyitott neki ajtót. A fiú beletúrt a hajába, majd sóhajtva elővette a telefonját. „Hé, Hana-chan! Hol vagy?", kérdezte, amint a lány felvette.

„_**Takao? Francba! Tudtam, hogy elfelejtettem valamit. Figyelj, a családdal elmentünk vásárolni, kb. 6-ra érünk haza. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam. Pedig tegnap este még az eszemben volt."**_

„Oké, nem tragédia, de MIT FOGOK CSINÁLNI NÉLKÜLED?!"

„_**Bocsi, valahogy túl kell élned! Ha hazaértünk, felhívlak, jó?"**_

„Persze, vigyázz magadra!"

„_**Te is. Szeretlek."**_

„Én is téged."

Ezzel a hívás véget ért, Takao pedig csalódottan, de mosollyal az arcán elindult hazafelé.

* * *

„Megjöttem!", jelentette be a ház többi lakójának, akik most mind az asztalnál ültek. „Történt valami?"

„Fiam, jó, hogy végre itt vagy." mondta az apja. „Valami fontosat akarok mondani."

„Oké, mi az?"

„A munkahelyemről kaptam egy ajándékot, amivel a családommal elmehetünk egy egyhetes nyaralásra."

„Juhé! Nyaralni megyünk!", kiáltotta boldogan a kishugi.

„Igen, viszont az ajánlat elég hirtelen jött, ezért két nap múlva indulunk."

„Két nap múlva?!", kérdezte a felesége.

„Ugyan, ki tudsz venni egy hét szabadságot, nem?"

„Oh, és Hana-chan is velünk jöhet?", kérdezte Takao reménykedve.

„Sajnálom, kisfiam, de csak négy főre szólt a megállapodás."

„Kár, de akkor én se megyek." közölte.

„Arról szó sem lehet, fiatalúr!", háborodott fel az anyja. „Ez egy _családi _nyaralás, te pedig a család tagja vagy. Egy hetet egészen biztosan kibírsz a barátnőd nélkül. Na, ne vágj ilyen morcos képet, inkább menj a szobádba, és kezdj pakolni!", zárta le a vitát, Takaonak pedig nem volt más választása, mint engedelmeskedni.

* * *

*csörög* *csörög*

„ÁÁÁHH! HOL A FENÉBEN VAN MÁR?!" Ez volt Takao, ahogy a mobilját kereste a ruhakupac alatt, amit a bőröndjébe szándékozott pakolni. „Na, végre!"

„Igen?"

„_**Valami azt súgja, rossz napod van."**_, kuncogott Hana a vonal másik végén.

„Remek észrevétel."

„_**Jól van, na! Csak szólok, hogy hazaértünk. Gyere a játszótérre, van egy meglepetésem számodra."**_

„Meglepetés?"

„_**Ne kezdj el fantáziálgatni, csak gyere ide!"**_ Ezzel Hana letette a telefont.

_*15 perc múlva a játszótéren*_

„Végre ideértél! De… miért vagy tiszta sár?", kérdezte Hana, mikor Takao megérkezett. Egyértelmű, hogy az ő hangulata a teljes ellentéte volt Takaoénak.

„Egy kocsi lefröcskölt…" válaszolta frusztráltan, és lehuppant a Hana melletti hintára.

„Neked tényleg nincs jó napod. Elmeséled?"

„Persze…" sóhajtott. „Reggel elaludtam, elkéstem az edzésről, fejbe dobtak kosárlabdával, nem találtalak sehol, aztán Shin-chan azt mondta, hogy ma a Skorpió van a lista alján, a kabalám pedig egy Mérleg."

„Vagyis én?"

„Ja. Aztán, mikor hazaértem, a szüleim bejelentették, hogy két nap múlva nyaralni megyünk egy hétre."

„De az jó, nem?"

„Gondolj bele, Hana-chan! Egy hétig nem fogunk találkozni!"

„Értem." nevetett a lány. „Akkor azt hiszem, ideje odaadnom ezt." mondta, és átnyújtott Takaonak egy kicsi dobozt.

Takao óvatosan kinyitotta a fedelét, és elővett egy ezüst fél-szívalakú medált, aminek az egyik oldalába a HANA szó volt belevésve. „E-ez…"

„Ez a tiéd, és nálam van a párja." mosolygott Hana, és hozzáillesztette az ő felét, így a szíven ez a felirat állt: TAKA/HANA.

„Hű! Ezt nekünk csináltattad?", kérdezte Takao csodálattal gyönyörködve az ékszerben.

„Gondoltam, ha már vásárolni vagyunk, hozok neked egy kis ajándékot."

'Csakhogy ez nem egy _kis _ajándék.' gondolta Takao. „Mondtam már, hogy mennyire szeretlek?", kérdezte, miközben az ölébe húzta a lányt, így ketten ültek egy hintán.

„Ma? Még csak egyszer." nevetett Hana, és megpróbált úgy helyezkedni, hogy lássa Takao arcát. Miután ez sikerült, a nyakába akasztotta a medált, így már mindketten viselték. „Oké! Most már mindig veled leszek, bárhová mégy."

„De attól még nagyon fogsz hiányozni." sóhajtotta Takao Hana nyakába.

„Te is nekem, de ez csak egy hét. Utána elmegyünk valahova kettesben?"

„Persze, hogy! Már alig várom!"

A beszélgetés, ígéretek és medálok ellenére viszont az elválás egyáltalán nem volt könnyű, az ezt követő pokoli hétről már inkább ne is beszéljünk…

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	7. Nem tudod, mid van, amíg el nem veszíted

**7\. Fejezet – Nem tudod, mid van, amíg el nem veszíted**

**Tartalom: **Takao hazatért a nyaralásról az utolsó napon a nyári szünetből. Avagy egy kis bepillantás Takao elméjébe.

**Megjegyzés: **Nem akartam ennyire kicentizni, de így sikerült. A nyár utolsó napján, de sikerült megírni a kicsit rövidebb fejezetet. Mindenesetre ezek voltak a felhőtlen és boldog idők, innentől kezdve hőseinknek komoly kihívásokkal kell majd szembenézniük, hogy egy kicsit izgi is legyen a sztori.

„_I wanna make your heart beat  
I love it when it beats for me."_

_\- Pulses – Karmin_

~Takao nézőpontja

Egy hét a tengerparti nyaralás után _végre _hazaértem. Nem mondom, hogy nem volt jó a parton lazulni edzés és egyéb megerőltető dolgok nélkül, de nehéz kikapcsolódni, ha folyton azon kattog az agyam, mi az, ami nincs itt. _Mit csinál most Hana-chan? Kivel beszél? Hogy van? Mi minden történt vele, amíg nem voltam ott? Neki is annyira hiányzom, amennyire ő nekem?_ De most végre választ kapok az összes kérdésemre.

Tudtam, hogy a csapatnak kb. most van a délutáni edzése, szóval gondoltam, beköszönök nekik. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindegyikőjüknek nagyon hiányoztam. Ki tudja, talán Shin-chan lesz az első, aki megölel. És ha ez megtörténik, valószínűleg a Föld is elpusztul.

A tornaterem ajtaja előtt állva vettem egy mély levegőt, és elkiáltottam magam: „HALI, SRÁCOK!" Az edzés azonnal megállt, és egy percig mindenki csak bámult rám, ami elég zavaró volt. Aztán mindenki egyszerre rohant le. Áh, jó újra itt! Viszont valami, vagy inkább valaki még hiányzik…

„Hol van Hana-chan?", kérdeztem kíváncsian, és próbáltam nem úgy hangzani, mint akit nem is érdekelnek a többiek. Erre mindenki félreállt az útból egy kis ösvényt kreálva köztem és Hana-chan közt, aki egy kis mosollyal nézett rám. Abban a percben, ahogy a pillantásunk találkozott, mindent megértettem. Hana-chan nem a szavak embere, és sajnos nem is a cselekedeteké, így elég nehéz megérteni bármit is, ami vele kapcsolatos, de egyetlen szempillantással képes megmutatni mindent, amit csak kell.

„Hé, virágszál! Mi a helyzet?" Erre a mosolya kétszer olyan szélessé vált, és boldogan a nyakamba ugrott.

„Jó, hogy újra itt vagy." mondta, és ennél már nem is érthetnék jobban egyet vele. Jó újra itt, jó újra vele, és jó újra érezni a melegséget, ami ebből az apró lányból árad.

„Milyen volt az élet nélkülem?", kérdeztem vigyorogva. Nos, talán értem, mire gondol szavak nélkül is, de az nem azt jelenti, hogy nem akarom tőle is hallani.

„Oh, egész jó. Tudod, remekül összebarátkoztam a srácokkal… Persze, hogy hiányoztál, majdnem meghaltam az unalomtól, idióta!", kiáltotta mérgesen, mintha az egész az én hibám lenne. Vagy inkább észrevette, hogy csak szórakozok vele. Igen, az utóbbi lesz az.

„Tessék, még csak 10 perce vagyok itt, és máris le lettem idiótázva!", sóhajtottam elkeseredetten.

„Mert egy idióta vagy." jegyezte meg Midorima.

„Én is örülök, hogy újra látlak, Shin-chan. Már nagyon hiányoztál."

„Hmph!"

„Oké, bármennyire is boldog vagyok, hogy a tehetséges, mégis elképesztően _idióta_ elsős irányítónk visszatért a nyaralásból, ami nekem sosem volt, azt kell, mondjam: HÚZZ A TEREMBŐL, HA CSAK ZAVARNI AKARSZ!" És íme Miyaji-senpai, aki nagylelkűen kilökött minket az edzésről. Ez az ő módszere arra, hogy elmondja: „Örülök neked, de ne itt flörtölj a barátnőddel! Most kaptok egy szabadnapot." Kedves, nem igaz?

„Szóval…" kezdtem, és magam felé fordítottam Hana-chant. „Hol is tartottunk?"

„Épp ki akartál húzni belőlem valamit, bár ötletem sincs, mi lehetett az." mondta ártatlan szemekkel, amik mögé _szinte_ lehetetlen belátni, és a nyakamra tette a kezeit. Hölgyeim és uraim, íme Hana-chan összetett személyiségének egy újabb darabkája! Ezt a ravasz, alattomos oldalt csak nagyon kevés embernek van lehetősége látni, név szerint a szüleinek, az öccsének, a legjobb barátjának és persze nekem. Szeretem látni ezt az oldalát, mert azt jelenti, megbízik bennem, és jól érzi magát mellettem. Az egésznek annyi a nyitja, hogy minél jobban bízik valakiben, annál többet mutat meg magából, én pedig kitűnő úton járok afelé, hogy teljesen megismerjem.

„Sajnos már én sem emlékszem rá." mosolyogtam rá, és a kezemet a derekára téve közelebb húztam magamhoz.

„Nem számít, úgyse sikerült volna."

„Biztos vagy benne?"

„Egész biztos." mondta, és a szája máris az enyémen volt. Annak ellenére, hogy már több mint fél éve együtt vagyunk, még sosem éreztem ilyen elsodró erőt egy csókunkban sem. Egy pillanatra elgondolkodtam, hogy mennyi új érzést ismerek még meg Hana-chan mellett, de aztán a gondolatok eltűntek a fejemből, ahogy egyre hevesebb lett köztünk a levegő.

„Hű! Ennyire hiányoztam?", kérdeztem lihegve, miután elváltunk. Basszus, a lány nem nagyon hagyott bennem levegőt!

„Nagyon hiányoztál."

„Te is nekem."

„És hoztál nekem valamit a tengerpartról?" Francba! Tudtam, hogy elfelejtettem valamit. Gondolkozz! Gondolkozz! Bingó!

„N-nos, nem, de én itt vagyok." vakartam idegesen a tarkómat.

„Azt hiszem, be kell érnem ennyivel." Remek, most megpróbál bűntudatot kelteni bennem… Ez a másik dolog, amihez nagyon ért. Most, hogy így belegondolok, elég tehetséges lány. De az én tarsolyomban is van egy-két trükk.

„Hát, ha nem akarsz velem lenni, nem kényszerítelek, hogy velem gyere az OLDCODEX* koncertre három hét múlva, ahová történetesen van két jegyem."

Erre felkapta a fejét. „Szereztél jegyeket az OLDCODEX-re?!"

„Aha, Shin-chan biztos örömmel velem jön."

„Ja, én is attól félek." forgatta a szemét. „Az első dolga lenne, hogy lepasszolja a jegyét, én pedig azonnal ott leszek, hogy elkapjam." A szemei most ijesztően, kissé megszállottan villogtak, a hangja pedig teljesen komoly volt. Esküszöm, ez a lány ölni tudna, hogy eljusson arra a koncertre! Nos, tulajdonképpen ezért szereztem rá jegyeket…

„Azt hiszem, meggyőztél."

„Köszi! Imádlak!" Halálos, _fojtogató _ölelés.

„H-hana-chan…? N-nem… kapok… levegőt…" fuldokoltam a karjai közt.

„Oh, bocsi…"

„Akkor az én házam, vagy a te házad?", kérdeztem vigyorogva. Még csak fél 3 volt, vagyis előttünk az egész nap, de totál kifárasztott a hazaút, úgyhogy nem volt kedvem csinálni semmit, csak együtt tölteni egy kis időt a barátnőmmel.

„Mivel most értetek haza, és még tuti nagy a fejetlenség, javaslom az én házamat. Apa csinált neked egy kis üdvözlő ebédet." mondta egy szívmelengető mosollyal. Fel sem fogtam, mennyire hiányzott eddig ez a mosoly, ezek az érintések, ezek a kedves gesztusok tőle és az egész családjától, most pedig nem is tudnám másképp elképzelni az életemet.

***OLDCODEX: **Egy japán rock banda, aminek Tatsuhisa Suzuki, vagy más néven Takao szinkronhangja is a tagja.


	8. Nincsen rózsa tövis nélkül

**8\. Fejezet – Nincsen rózsa tövis nélkül**

**Tartalom: **olykor a legbékésebb párok között is megesik, hogy összevesznek egymással, hiszen az emberek különbözőek és természetes, hogy nem mindenki gondolkodik ugyanúgy. A legfontosabb az, hogy alakul a vége.

**Megjegyzés: **Felmérés/verseny! Kvíz kérdés: Mi az, amit ebben a fejezetben Takao nem tett, a többi fejezetben viszont igen? Az első, aki elküldi a helyes választ, kiválaszthatja az egyik TakaHana fejezet témáját! ^^

„_Till now I always got by on my own.  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone  
How did I get you alone?"_

_Alone again – Alyssa Reid_

Újra elkezdődött a tanítás a Shutoku Középiskola tanulóinak számára is. A régi végzősök elballagtak meglehetősen üresen hagyva a kosárcsapatot. Mi lesz ezen túl Otsubo kapitány nélkül, Kimura ananászai nélkül és Miyaji nélkül, aki előszeretettel használta az ananászokat az alsósok fegyelmezésére?

Nos, az élet megy tovább figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy akarjuk-e vagy sem. Mindezek ellenére volt egy lány, aki mégis várta a tanév kezdetét. Lehet, hogy furán hangzik, de vegyük figyelembe, hogy ez a lány a vakáció ideje alatt szinte végig el volt szigetelve a külvilágtól. Csak az vigasztalta, hogy Takao néhanapján (állandóan) meglátogatta, és hogy az edzések még a szünetben is folytatódtak. Most végre újra találkozhat a barátnőivel, és az unalmas napjai megtelnek élettel. Ez mind szép és jó volt mindaddig, amíg az első péntekig nem ért az idő folyama, amikor is a testnevelés órán előre nem látható bonyodalmak történtek.

„Szerintetek mit fogunk ma csinálni?", kérdezte az egyik lány öltözködés közben.

„Daisuke-senseit ismerve… futunk." válaszolta Patrisa.

„Ez még csak az első hét. Nem hiszem, hogy máris futni fogunk." mondta Hana.

„Jó lenne, de ez már a negyedik tesink." sóhajtotta Patrisa.

* * *

Megszólalt a csengő, az osztály tagjai pedig felsorakoztak a salakpályán a tanár úr előtt.

„Na, akkor két kör bemelegítés!", adta ki az utasítást a testnevelés tanár. Ebből már mindenki sejtette, hogy ha a bemelegítésnél keveset futnak, akkor ezt az óra további részében kétség kívül be fogják pótolni.

„Mindenki melegítsen be rendesen!", mondta Daisuke-sensei, miután mindenki végzett a futással. „A feladat az lesz, hogy tíz kört futtok le tíz perc alatt. Ha mindenki meg tudja csinálni, akkor utána játszunk."

„Ne már!"

„De! Na, felkészül… Futás!" És elindult az óra, a gyerekek elkezdtek futni, és rájöttek, hogy egy kört a jobbak fél perc alatt is le tudnak futni, így a feladat igazából nem is olyan vészes, ám nem tartozott mindenki a jobbak közé.

„Hajrá, virágszál!", kiáltotta Takao, mikor másodszor hagyta le Hanát. Ő már az ötödik körénél tartott, míg a lány csupán a harmadikat kezdte. Takao nem agyalt rajta túl sokat, teljesen érthető, hogy egy fiú, aki naponta keményen edz a kosárcsapatban gyorsabb, mint egy lány, aki semmit sem mozog.

„Hé, Takao, tudod, mi jutott eszembe?", kérdezte egy srác, aki tavaly gyakran lógott a fiúval, és különféle szivatásokat agyaltak ki együtt.

„Mi?"

„Amióta elkezdtél Hanával járni, egy csomó dolog megváltozott."

„Például?"

„Nem szólsz be neki, hogy milyen lassú és gagyi."

„Komolyan? Már el is felejtettem, hogy az ő volt." nevetett Takao.

„Ja, új áldozatot kell keresnünk." vigyorgott a fiú.

„Meglesz!"

* * *

Az ötödik kör után kezdtek nehezebbé válni a lépések Hana számára. Egyre nehezebben kapott levegőt, a lábai egyre jobban fáradtak, az idő pedig egyre jobban fogyott. Már nem tudott megtenni egy kört egy perc alatt, vagyis már eleve elbukott, mégsem hagyhatta abba.

Amikor elkezdte az utolsó kört, az osztálytársai szurkolni kezdtek: „Hajrá! Mindent bele! Meg tudod csinálni!"

Baromság. Már rég kifutott az időből. A tüdeje ordított a levegőért, amit még a hangos zihálással és gyors kapkodással sem volt képes pótolni. Amint elérte a célt, azonnal lerogyott a földre mit sem törődve a kosszal, és megállíthatatlanul köhögni kezdett, míg arcáról könnyek görgedeztek le. Az osztálya tapssal jutalmazta kitartását, ám ez a legkevésbé sem segített rajta. Patrisa és Takao még néhány aggódó arccal azonnal ott volt mellette.

„M-mi történt?", kérdezte Takao.

„Félre, fafej!", kiáltott rá Patrisa. „Most nem tehetsz semmit." Patrisa felsegítette barátnőjét a földről, és bekísérte az öltözőbe.

„Hé, Ha-" Takao megpróbálta követni őket, de Hana elnézés kérő pillantása földbe gyökerezte a lábát. Patrisa reakciójából kiolvasta, hogy valami olyanról van szó, amit rajta kívül mindenki más tud. Nagyszerű! És még ő lenne a pasija…

* * *

„Most már jobban vagy?", kérdezte Patrisa az öltözőben.

„Igen, köszi." mosolygott Hana.

„Nem mondtad el Takaonak?"

„…nem." válaszolta lesütött szemmel.

„Ezt nem hiszem el! Hana!"

„Nem került szóba…" próbált védekezni a lány.

„Nem került szóba?! Az jobb neked, hogy így kell megtudnia?! Képzeld magad az ő helyébe! Fogalma sincs, mi van veled, betegre aggódja magát. Csodálkozom, hogy még nem rontott be a _lány_ öltözőbe!"

„Sajnálom…"

„Nem tőlem kell bocsánatot kérned, hanem tőle."

Hana sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd elhatározta, hogy itt az ideje felelősséget vállalni a tetteiért. Alig nyitotta ki az öltöző ajtaját, Takao máris ott termett.

„Minden rendben?"

„Igen."

„Akkor mi-"

„Asztmás vagyok."

„Te… m-mióta?" Takao teljesen ledöbbent az új információ hallatán.

„Nagyjából 5 éve."

„Ö-öt éve?! És nekem miért nem szóltál erről?"

„Nem tartottam olyan fontosnak." vonta meg a lány a vállát.

„Hana! Ez _nagyon_ fontos! Totál megijedtem, hogy valami komoly dolog történt veled!"

„Oh, bocs, hogy nem dicsekszem azzal, hogy annyira szánalmas vagyok, hogy nem bírok lefutni 10 kört anélkül, hogy fuldokolni kezdenék."

„Nem ez a lényeg!"

„Tényleg tudni akarod, miért nem mondtam el neked?"

„Igen!"

„Mert amíg össze nem jöttünk, egy címeres barom voltál velem, és nem akartam, hogy megint rajtam röhögj!", kiáltotta Hana teljes erejéből, mire újra köhögni kezdett.

„Értem." válaszolta Takao halkan, lehajtott fejjel. „Szóval még mindig nem bízol bennem, igaz?"

„Nem."

„Ennyi idő után komolyan azt hiszed, hogy képes lennék kigúnyolni _téged_?"

„Nem tudom."

„Akkor talán nem kéne együtt maradnunk." mondta Takao, és becsukta maga után a fiúk öltözőjének ajtaját.

_**VÉGE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**VAGY TALÁN MÉGSE? XD**_

Az edzésen enyhén szólva feszült volt a hangulat az irányító és a menedzser közti nézeteltérés miatt, ami természetesen nem tett jót a csapat munkamoráljának. Edzés után pedig mindkét fél kidühöngte magát legjobb barátjának.

„Vagyis, szerinted mit kellett volna tennem? Azt mondta, nem bízik bennem. Mit ér egy kapcsolat bizalom nélkül?", panaszkodott Takao Midorimának, akiről sugárzott, mennyire (nem) érdeklődik Takao szerelmi élete iránt. „Már csak te maradtál mellettem!", tette hozzá patetikusan.

„Ezt verd ki a fejedből!"

„De Shin-chaaaan!"

Midorima sóhajtott egyet: „Ha elmondom a véleményemet, utána békén hagysz?"

Ezen Takao elgondolkodott: „Egy darabig."

„Legyen… Azért nem bízik benned, mert minden második emberrel bunkó vagy, és majdnem egy évig terrorizáltad Yukino-sant. Türelmesebbnek kéne lenned!", állapította meg a zöldhajú.

„Vagyis ez az egész az én hibám?"

„Alapjaiban véve… igen."

„Nos, én már egy csomószor bocsánatot kértem, most rajta a sor." jelentette ki Takao határozottan, és elbúcsúzott Midorimától.

* * *

„És szakítottatok?", akadt ki Patrisa, aki Hanával volt a szabadtéri pályán, a házuk mellett. Hana egyik módszere a feszültség levezetésére a dobálgatás volt.

„Nem szakítottunk, csak összevesztünk." javította ki barátnőjét.

„Oké, és mit akarsz tenni?"

„Én?! Miért nem ő?"

„Hát, abból, amit mondtál, nekem nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ezt te toltad el."

„Jó, nem mondtam el neki valamit, ami fontos lett volna, de ezen még nem kell így kiakadni!"

„Aztán a fejéhez vágtad, hogy nem bízol benne… Gyakorlatilag kijelentetted, hogy az eddigi 7 hónap nem jelentett semmit."

„7 hónap és 17 nap." pontosított Hana.

„Nekem nyolc. Egyszer az életben te is tehetnél valamit a kapcsolatotokért! Tudod, ez így működik." mosolygott Patrisa. Hana csak morgott egyet idegességében. Tudta, hogy az ő hibája, tudta, hogy Patrisának igaza van, csak épp azt nem tudta, hogy hozza helyre. Az emberek közti kapcsolatok ápolása sohasem tartozott az erősségei közé, de pont ezért szerette annyira Takaot. Mellette egy csomó új dolgot tanul meg: jókat és rosszakat egyaránt.

Hana eldobta a frusztrációval telt labdát a gyűrű felé, ám az visszapattant, és fejbetalált egy járókelőt… A járókelő pedig nem más volt, mint maga Takao Kazunari. Patrisa teljes hangerőből nevetni kezdett, Hana tátott szájjal állt, Takao pedig… Nos, Takao szenvedett.

„Ez most komoly?!", morgott a földről a sebesült fiú. Erre már Hana is elmosolyodott, és odament hozzá, hogy felsegítse.

„Bocsi, esküszöm, véletlen volt."

„Ja, persze…" forgatta a szemét Takao.

„Tényleg sajnálom."

„Hogy fejbe dobtál, vagy hogy…?"

„…Hogy fejbe dobtalak." mondta Hana némi habozás után, és visszafordult a palánk felé, kezében a labdával, amit most idegesen szorongatott. A sors adott neki egy esélyt, hogy kijavítsa a hibáját, nem szabad elszalasztania, de valamiért a valóságban ez sokkal nehezebb, mint csak a fejében elhatározni.

Takao egy csalódott mosollyal az arcán elindult, hogy folytassa útját hazafelé: „Akkor, szia!"

„Várj!" A fiú megállt, de nem fordult hátra, ahogy Hana is hátat fordított neki, mégis tudta, hogy Takao hallgatja, így vett egy mély levegőt, és belekezdett mondandójába:

„Nem akartalak megbántani vagy titkolózni előtted. Az, hogy nem mondtam el, hogy asztmás vagyok, tényleg csak azért volt, mert nem találtam rá jó alkalmat. Mindig olyan jól érezzük magunkat együtt. Szerinted meg kellett volna törnöm a hangulatot ezzel?", kérdezte Hana, de nem jött válasz.

„A bizalmat illetően pedig… Istenem! Nem erőlködnék itt, ha nem bíznék benned, és abban, hogy meg fogsz bocsátani."

„Ennyi?", kérdezte Takao immár teljesen Hana felé fordulva, a jellegzetes Takao-vigyorral az arcán.

„Ne haragudj!"

„Látod? Nem is volt olyan nehéz."

„Francokat nem! Azt hittem, sosem lesz vége."

„Jól van, ügyes kislány!", nevetett Takao a kezével kifésülve a lány haját az arcából, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal újra a képébe söpörve.

„Pff, kösz. Akkor megint jók vagyunk?"

„Persze, hogy persze." válaszolta a fiú. „Holnap találkozunk! Jó éjt, Hana!"

„Neked is!"

_**Folytatjuk….**_


	9. Jácint - Próbálj megbocsátani!

**9\. Fejezet – Jácint: Próbálj megbocsátani!**

**Tartalom: **Mint azt sejteni lehetett az előző fejezet alapján, Takao nem bocsátott meg teljesen Hanának, így a lánynak tovább kell próbálkoznia, hogy minden ismét a régi legyen köztük.

**Megjegyzés: **Mivel Hana japánul virágot jelent, kicsit utánanéztem a virágok jelentéseinek, amivel színesíthetem a fejezeteket. :')

„_We cover up the scars and never let them show,  
Stich up our broken hearts  
This love is sewn." _

– _Love Sewn – The Wanted_

Az előző héten történt események után látszólag minden nézeteltérés elsimult a szerelmespár között, ám ez csupán a látszat volt, Hana pedig jól tudta. Annak ellenére, hogy Takao remekül megjátszotta magát, a lányt mégsem tudta átverni. Mindössze apró jelek, mégis látszódott a távolság, ami most kettejük közé ékelődött: kevesebb együtt töltött délután, kevesebb érintés és mindezeket Hana kezdeményezte.

Egy ilyen erőltetett menetben zajlott hét után a lány végre elhatározta, hogy véget vet ennek az állapotnak. Takao nem húzhatja tovább a dolgot; ha megbocsát, viselkedjen úgy, mint eddig, ha nem, akkor inkább mondja ki, mint _ez._ Mielőtt azonban ezzel szembesítette volna Takaot, ahhoz az emberhez fordult tanácsért, aki a legjobban ismeri mind a szituációt, mind Takaot.

„Midorima, ráérsz egy percre?"

„Nem." hangzott a zöld hajú fiú egyértelmű válasza.

„De szükségem van a segítségedre." vitatkozott Hana.

„Hányszor kell még elismételnem, hogy nem érdekel a szerelmi életetek?!", kérdezte idegesen.

„De-"

„Ha az együgyű barátod megharagudott rád, kérj bocsánatot és ismerd el, hogy egyszer az életben nem ő volt a hibás!"

„Jó." Hana is belátta, hogy nem maradt más lehetősége. „Köszönöm szépen."

„Akkor menj!", javasolta Midorima, hogy végre egyedül maradhasson a saját gondjaival.

Néhány perccel később a fiúk végeztek az átöltözéssel, és Hana felajánlotta Takaonak, hogy menjenek el együtt valahová, ám a fiú egy teljesen váratlan választ adott:

„Bocsi, de meg kell csinálnom egy csomó házit."

Hana egy percig nem tudta, nevessen vagy döbbenjen le ezen a kijelentésen. Végül valahol a kettő között döntött.

„Komolyan? Ez eddig a leggyengébb kifogásod."

„Miért?", háborodott fel Takao.

„Normális esetben te lennél az első, aki elmegy _akárhova, _csakhogy ne kelljen tanulnia." magyarázta Hana, majd komolyra fordította a szót. „Kérlek, ne nézz hülyének! Jól tudod, hogy ezt meg kell beszélnünk."

„Rendben van." sóhajtotta Takao.

„Szeretném, ha velem jönnél valahová." mondta a lány, majd megfogta Takao kezét és elindultak. Tíz percnyi séta után megálltak egy Takao számára ismeretlen ház előtt, melynek már messziről feltűnő zöld kertje volt. Hana előhalászott a zsebéből egy kulcsot, kinyitotta a kaput, majd mindketten bementek az udvarba. Az első látvány, amivel Takao szeme találkozott, egy gyönyörű szép kert volt tele különböző virágokkal.

„Mi ez a ház?", kérdezte enyhe csodálattal a hangjában.

„A nagymamám háza." válaszolta Hana, míg leült egy padra a virágoskert mellett, Takao követte. „Ő most elutazott Németországba a nagynénémhez egy hétre."

„Értem."

„Ezek a kis lila és fehér virágok itt jácintok." mutatott Hana a kert felé. „A megbocsátás jelképe. Gondoltam, megfelelő hely…" mosolygott. „Nem szeretném, ha ez így maradna köztünk."

Takaot egy kissé meglepte ez a kijelentés. „Úgy érted… szakítsunk?"

„Csak nem szeretném, ha úgy tennél, mintha jól éreznéd magad velem, holott nem ez az igazság."

„Miért? Te is folyton ezt csinálod…"

Hana vett egy mély levegőt. „Tudod, most tényleg nem tudom, hogy téged üsselek meg, vagy inkább magamat. Komolyan?! Szerinted egész végig hazudtam neked?"

„Nincs bizonyíték rá, hogy nem." kötekedett Takao.

„Akkor nézz a szemembe!"

„Mi?"

„Nézz a szemembe!"

Takao kis hezitálás után végre ránézett Hanára, és a sötétbarna szemeire meresztette saját kék szempárját. Utólag átgondolva az óta a nap óta egyáltalán nem is nézett a szemébe, és már nagyon hiányolta a látványt, amiben a felhőtlen öröm és a mérhetetlen szomorúság váltogatta egymást, de egy valami mindig jelen volt: az őszinteség. Gyors, gondolatok nélküli pillanatok hevében Takao egy rövid csókot lehelt Hana ajkára.

„Ez mi volt?", kérdezte a lány kissé kábultan.

„Nem tudom… csak úgy jött." mosolygott a sólyomfiú.

„Akkor…?"

„Megbocsátok neked, ha bocsánatot kérsz."

„Nagyon sajnálom."

„Á-á-á! Mondd: Sajnálom, hogy nem voltam őszinte, kérlek, bocsáss meg! Te vagy életem szerelme." vigyorgott Takao.

„Ez most komoly?"

„Ha nem akarod, akkor azt hiszem, én itt végeztem." mondta, majd felállt, és készült elmenni, de Hana gyorsan visszahúzta.

„Várj! Sajnálom, hogy megbántottam a törékeny kicsi érzéseidet. Ígérem, nem fog többé előfordulni, mit is kezdene nélküled e szerencsétlen lány?", mondta drámaian, vigyorogva, majd hozzátette: „Megfelel?"

„Úgy érzem, nem fogod fel a helyzeted súlyát, kis virág." rázta a fejét Takao, miközben egy gyors mozdulattal az ölébe húzta a lányt és kíméletlenül csikizni kezdte. Hana felsikított a meglepetéstől, de a nevetés miatt több értelmes szó nem hagyta el a száját.

Miután Takao úgy vélte, elég volt Hana büntetése, a vállára hajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott:

„Most mondd meg, hogy mit csináljak veled!"

„Hogy érted?"

„Szeretlek és tudom, hogy te is szeretsz, akkor miért veszekszünk?"

„Egy kapcsolatban sem mehet minden zökkenőmentesen. Az a lényeg, hogy oldjuk meg a problémákat."

„És szerinted mi jól oldottuk meg?"

„Tuti nem." nevetett Hana. „De számít ez?"

„Igazad van." nevetett Takao is. „Egy valamit ígérj meg nekem!"

„Micsodát?"

„Mondj el nekem mindent magadról! Mindent, ami eddig történt veled és mindent, ami majd történni fog."

„Megígérem, de cserébe te is!"

„Kérned sem kell." nevetett a fiú. „Na, akkor körbevezetsz a nagyid házában?"

„Nem úgy volt, hogy neked sok a házid?", kérdezte Hana egy vigyorral.

„Te is tudod, hogy nélküled nem tudok tanulni." mosolygott válaszként.

„És te is tudod, hogy nem tanulsz, ha velem vagy." vágott vissza Hana.

„Nem hibáztathatsz ezért!"

„Nem is akartalak." mosolygott Hana, és megfordult Takao ölében, hogy lássa az arcát, amin jelenleg egy jól ismert vigyor volt. A nyaka mögött összekulcsolta a kezét, ezzel egyidejűleg Takao a derekára tette az övéit, és teljesen bezárta a távolságot kettejük között. Egy csókból hamarosan kettő lett, majd egyre több és több, ahogy a két szív végre újra megtalálta egymást, és nem tervezik, hogy ebben vagy bármelyik életükben elválnak egymástól.

* * *

Hana és Takao közösen indultak megetetni a ház körüli állatokat Hana nagymamája helyett.

„Vigyázz, merre mész, különben-" kezdte Hana a figyelmeztetést, mikor beléptek a tyúkólba, de a hangja későn ért célba.

„Mi a…! Ez most tényleg megtörténik velem?!", kérdezte Takao elkeseredetten, mikor a baromfiudvarba belépve egyből valami kellemetlen _dolog _tapadt a több, mint tízezer forintos kosaras cipőjének talpához.

„Nézd a jó oldalát, legalább szerencséd lesz!", próbálkozott Hana visszafogni a nevetést, és vigasztalni Takaot.

„Kösz, Hana-chan… Ettől sokkal jobban érzem magam…"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	10. Rémálmok

**10\. Fejezet – Rémálmok**

**Tartalom: **„Lehetne az a téma, hogy Takao álmodik valami eszetlen nagy hülyeséget Hana-val kapcsolatban (pl: Hana igazából ghoul) és amint összefutnak rá is kérdez nála." – Tesaguri-chan

**Megjegyzés: **Személyes kedvenc fejezet. Jubileumi X.

„_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause bad dreams don't comfort me the way  
You make me feel."_

_\- Comatose – Skillet_

Takao és Hana egy randiról sétáltak hazafelé. Már este volt, a Nap lement, a Hold felkelt és milliónyi csillag ragyogott az égen Tokió városa felett, hogy a párt biztonságban hazakísérjék. A fiatalok kéz a kézben, egymás mellett mentek, a fiú olykor egy-két pillantást vetett a lányra, és mikor így tett, a lány rámosolygott. Néhány sarokkal később a pár megérkezett Hanáék háza elé. A búcsú ideje. Takao megállt a lánnyal szemben, és mélyen a szemébe nézve ezt mondta: „Szeretlek."  
Hana elmosolyodott, és megölelte barátját. „Én is szeretlek." mondta halkan. „És tudod, mit szeretek még?"  
„Mit?", kérdezte Takao teljesen belefeledkezve a romantikus pillanatba, ám kedves szavak, romantikus gesztus helyett a következő dolog, ami regisztrálódott az agyában az volt, hogy a lány kiharap egy darabot a vállából.

„ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!" Takao hirtelen felriadt álmából, a pulzusa a triplájára nőtt és kiverte a víz. Rémülten körülnézett; még mindig a szobájában van, az ágyában, a válla még egyben van, vagyis… „Csak álmodtam." sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten. Ennyire még soha életében nem örült annyira annak, hogy a barátnője nem egy emberevő ghoul. Kissé kuncogni kezdett a nevetséges ötleten, majd mivel reggelig még van pár óra, visszafeküdt aludni. Legalább is megpróbált. Nem hagyta nyugodni a gondolat, hogy a barátnője lehet, hogy _tényleg _egy emberevő ghoul. Amennyire nagy marhaságnak ez hangzik, jobban belegondolva annyira logikus. Egyáltalán nem lehetetlen, hogy hétköznapi embereknek álcázott ghoulok járkálnak köztünk, és mi van, ha Hana tényleg egy ghoul? És mi van, ha egyszer éhes lesz, és meg akarja őt enni? Akkor mit fog csinálni?!

Végül a paranoiás gondolatok egy szemhunyásnyit sem hagyták aludni Takaot, így másnap reggel hullafáradtan indult iskolába. Amint beért az osztályterembe, egyből a padjához ment, és lehajtotta a fejét.

„Fáradtnak tűnsz." állapított meg Midorima.

„Rosszat álmodtam." morgott Takao.

„Ooh, rosszkedvű Takao! Milyen ritka látvány." nevetett Patrisa.

„Fogd be!"

„Ez tényleg nem vall rád. Mi zaklatott fel ennyire?", érdeklődött a fekete hajú lány.

„Jó reggelt!" Hana is beért, és mint minden reggel, megpuszilta Takaot, mire az elvörösödött és dadogni kezdett. Az emberek azt hinnék, hogy zavarba jött, de nem ez volt az oka.

„E-e-eszembe jutott, hogy a szekrényemben hagytam… öö… valami fontosat… hehehe…" mondta, majd a tarkóját vakargatva, erőltetett nevetéssel kirohant a teremből maga után hagyva értetlenkedő barátnőjét.

„Mi történt vele?", kérdezte Hana a többiektől.

„Azt mondta, rosszat álmondott." vonta meg a vállát Patrisa.

„Ne izgulj, csak idióta, mint mindig." mondta Midorima.

„Ha te mondod…" hagyta annyiban a lány az ügyet, és leült a helyére.

* * *

Miután Takao drámaian kirohant a teremből, és végigrohant a folyosón, végül megállt a szekrényeknél, hogy helyreállítsa a légzését.

„Francba! Hülye álom!", motyogott magában. Komolyan idiótának érezte magát, amiért elfutott Hana elől, de amikor meglátta, eszébe jutott, amit az éjjel álmodott, és nem volt képes irányítani magát.

Idővel a sólyomfiú visszavánszorgott az osztályterembe, és remélte, hogy valahogy képes lesz túlélni a napot anélkül, hogy teljesen lejáratná magát. Természetesen ez egyáltalán nem ment olyan egyszerűen, mint azt szerette volna:

_Ebédszünet:  
_„Kazu, megyünk ebédelni? Már nagyon éhes vagyok."  
„É-éhes?! Bocs, megígértem a srácoknak, hogy ma velük eszek."  
És ezzel Takao ismét elrohant.

_Következő szünet:  
_„Segítesz a matekháziban?"  
„Öö… el kell mennem a mosdóba…"  
És Takao megint eltűnt.

_Edzés előtt:  
_Takao nem jött ki az öltözőből, míg el nem kezdődött az edzés. Nos, ennyire egyértelmű jeleket nehéz nem észrevenni, Hana pedig egyre frusztráltabb lett, amiért Takao szándékosan kerüli őt. Ennyi biztos, viszont fogalma sincs, miért. Gyorsan lefuttatott egy keresést az agyában, ám az emlékei között egy olyat sem talált, ami okot adott volna Takaonak arra, hogy így viselkedjen. Mostanában tök jó barátnő volt… De akkor mi baja van? És ha tényleg van valami probléma, akkor miért nem mondja meg neki?

„Ennek semmi értelme." sóhajtott Hana.

„Történt köztetek valami, Hana-chan?", kérdezte az edző kizökkentve Hanát a gondolataiból.

„Miért?", kérdezte Hana gyanakodva. Ki tudja, lehet, hogy az edző egy gondolatolvasó.

„Csak mert Takao pocsékul játszik, te pedig már egy ideje nem figyeled az edzést." mondta az edző a szokásos, monoton hangján.

„Oh." mondta Hana. „Őszintén, én sem tudom. Ma egész nap kerül engem." válaszolta.

„Hmm… Egy menedzser feladata az, hogy segítsen a játékosoknak kihozni magukból a maximumot. Függetlenül a kapcsolatotoktól, muszáj beszélned kell vele!", adta ki az utasítást.

„Tudom."

* * *

Edzés után Hana odament Takaohoz, és megkérdezte, hogy együtt mennek-e haza (mint mindig), de Takao azt mondta, el kell intéznie valami fontosat, így Hana nyugodtan elindulhat. Hana úgy tett, mintha eddig nem tűnt volna fel neki Takao távolságtartó viselkedése, és egy mosollyal elbúcsúzott.

A fiú megkönnyebbülten tért vissza az öltözőbe, bár egy enyhe lelkiismeret furdalása volt amiatt, hogy nem foglalkozott Hanával, de nem igazán tud ellene mit tenni. _'Majd holnapra minden megoldódik.' _gondolta, miközben visszaöltözött az egyenruhájába. Mikor úgy hitte, Hana már bőven hazaért, ő is elindult a saját otthona felé, ám a folyóparti útnál földbe gyökerezett a lába.

„Nem sietted el." mondta Hana egy fának támaszkodva, és elindult Takao felé.

„Hana-chan, mit keresel itt? Azt hittem, már…"

„Hogy már otthon vagyok? És azt is hitted, hogy nem veszem észre, hogy egész nap kerülsz?", kérdezte a lány karba tett kézzel, Takao pedig teljes pánikban, sarokba szorítva és jobb ötlet híján, sarkon fordult, és menekülőre fogta, de Hanának már komolyan elege lett ebből, és még idejében elkapta a fiú narancssárga dzsekijét.

„Na, azt már nem!", kiáltotta, és egy erőteljes mozdulattal visszarántotta Takaot, ám a hirtelen lendülettől Takao elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és mind a ketten legurultak a dombon. Csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy nem zuhantak bele a folyóba.

Már késő délután volt, majdnem este. A felhőtlen kék égen a lenyugodni készülő Nappal átellenben a Hold kezdett előtűnni. A folyó vizét aranyra festették az utolsó napsugarak, és Takao úgy vélte, ehhez hasonló jelenséget lát a barátnőjének szemében is, amint alatta feküdt a selymes pázsiton.

„Hana-chan…"

„Miért kerülsz?", kérdezte a lány halkan. Félt, ha ennél hangosabb lenne, nem bírna megszólalni anélkül, hogy el ne akadna a szó a torkában.

„Én…" Ezek után komolyan nem mondhatta, hogy azt álmodta, hogy ghoul, és félt, hogy meg fogja enni. „Sajnálom, hülye voltam." mondta végül, és szorosan magához ölelte a pityergő lányt.

„Szeretlek." motyogta Hana Takao mellkasának.

„Tudom." sóhajtott Takao. „Én is szeretlek."

„Akkor mi a francért kerültél egész nap és hoztad rám a frászt?", kérdezte Hana mérgesen szemezve a fiúval.

„Szeretsz annyira, hogy ezt nem kérdezed meg?", próbálkozott Takao egy ideges vigyorral.

„Nem."

„Gondoltam… Gyere, útközben elmesélem." mondta Takao, és felsegítette Hanát, majd elindultak hazafelé. Már este volt, a Nap lement, a Hold felkelt és milliónyi csillag ragyogott az égen Tokió városa felett, hogy a párt biztonságban hazakísérjék. Mire elérkeztek Hanáék kapujához, Takao végzett a történet mesélésével, Hana pedig nem bírta abbahagyni a nevetést.

„Ennyire azért nem vicces…" morgott a fiú.

„Oh, dehogynem! Komolyan azt hitted, ghoul vagyok?! Mi ez, valami anime?", kérdezte Hana, és folytatta a nevetést.

„Jól van, nevess csak, de ne nekem panaszkodj, ha megtámad egy csorda éhes ghoul!"

„Aw, olyan ennivaló vagy, mikor duzzogsz."

„Nagyon szellemes…"

„Vagy mondjam azt, hogy cukorfalat?"

„Jó éjt, Hana-chan!"

„Oh, vagy lehetnél, mondjuk sült csirke!"

Oké, Takao megelégelte a piszkálódást, és úgy döntött, befogni a lány száját úgy a legegyszerűbb, ha addig csókolja, amíg nem marad levegő a tüdejében, tehát így tett.

„Jó éjt, Hana-chan!", mondta ő maga is oxigén híján, alig egy centire az ajkaitól.

„Neked is…" nyögte ki a lány a válaszát tekintve, hogy benne _tényleg _nem maradt semmi.

Takao diadalmas vigyorral elindult haza, de néhány lépéssel később Hana utána kiáltott: „Vigyázz, nehogy megegyenek az úton!"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	11. Karácsony a Takao-rezidencián

**11\. Fejezet – Karácsony a Takao-rezidecián**

**Tartalom: **Karácsonyi különkiadás.  
Takao nézőpontjából.

**Megjegyzés: **NAGYON BOLDOG KARÁCSONYT ÉS SIKEREKBEN GAZDAG ÚJÉVET MINDEN OLVASÓMNAK!

„_I've got my list and I'm checking it twice,  
So tell me girl, are you naughty or nice?  
Tonight's the night I ain't rolling the dice  
Are you naughty or nice?"_

_\- Naughty or Nice – Cash Cash_

Végre ez a nap is eljött! Rengeteg nehézségen kellett keresztülmennem ahhoz, hogy elérjem a célomat, de az erőfeszítéseim nem voltak hiábavalóak. Hana-chan beleegyezett, hogy nálunk tölti a karácsonyt; csak ő meg én, mivel az ősök elutaztak a nagyszülőkhöz.

Szóval, az egész napot azzal töltöttük, hogy kikarácsonyosítsuk (a Word szerint is létező szó XD) a házat és feldíszítsük a fát, majd utána eldőltünk a kanapén, és klasszikus karácsonyi filmeket néztünk, amiket már mindketten egy csomószor láttunk. Nem is ez a fontos. Egy fél óra után már kezdtük unni a dolgot, ezt a temérdek ásítozáson az is remekül mutatta, hogy Hana-chan kezdett egyre jobban hozzám bújni, (mintha próbálna kényelmes alvópozíciót találni) és a keze, ami eddig a pólóm alatt a hasamat simogatta, már egy ideje nem mozdult.

„Hana-chan, szerintem kapcsoljuk ki, és menjünk aludni!", javasoltam, mert nyilvánvaló, hogy ha még 10 percig így maradunk, el fog aludni.

„Nem, kíváncsi vagyok a végére." tiltakozott.

„De eddig se nézted."

„Dehogynem! Én tök figyelek."

„Aha, és mire? Mert, hogy nem a filmre, az biztos." vigyorogtam a kezére célozva, ami még mindig a pólóm alatt volt.

„A lányok egyszerre több dologra is képesek figyelni." válaszolta félvállról. Ez egy újabb jele annak, hogy álmos: ha nem lenne, már rég beszólt vagy megütött volna ezért a megjegyzésért. Nos, én nem fogok panaszkodni, az fix. Tettem a dolgomat, és amíg a feje a mellkasomon pihent, én a nyakán kezdtem foglalatoskodni; ügyeltem rá, hogy egyetlen centiméter se maradjon érintetlenül, az igyekezetemért jutalmul pedig halk, elégedettséget kifejező hangokat kaptam. Kivéve egy alkalommal:

„Aú! Hé!", kiáltott fel hirtelen, és eltávolodott tőlem. „Ugye nem azt csináltad, amit gondolok, hogy csináltál?!", kérdezte szúrós szemmel, a nyakát fogva.

„Ta-talán…?" Nem vagyok gondolatolvasó…

„Takao Kazunari!" Jó, oké, talán, de csak _talán_, lehet, hogy lett egy apró kis folt a nyakán… „Szerinted mit fogok mondani a szüleimnek?"

„Hogy megtámadott egy porszívó?", ajánlottam.

„A te agyadat támadta meg egy porszívó!" Ooké, ez durva volt… Viszont Hana-chan szülei tényleg elég szigorúan veszik az ilyesmit. Gondolkozz, gondolkozz! Mit csináljak…?

„Sajnálom, virágszál." próbálkoztam átölelni.

„Tartsd magad távol tőlem!", mondta dühösen, majd kiviharzott a nappaliból.

Ezután Hana-chan kb. 10 percig nem jött vissza. Nem tudom, mit csinált, de mire visszajött, már legalább nem akart meggyilkolni a tekintetével. Csak megkínozni, de az már nem olyan gáz. Mikor leült a kanapéra mellém (vagy inkább fél méterrel arrébb mellém), vettem a bátorságot, hogy újra hozzászóljak.

„Mérges vagy?", kérdeztem. Előbb jobb óvatosan felmérni a terepet… Nos, a válaszom egy tekintet volt, ami a szart is kiijesztette belőlem.

Aztán sóhajtott. „Nem."

„Komolyan?" Komolyan be akarod adni, hogy nem vagy mérges?! Jobban ismerlek már ennél, Hana-chan, és ezt te is tudod…

„Ok, az vagyok, most örülsz?!"

„Miért örülnék ennek?!"

„Figyelj, nem akarok veszekedni karácsonykor. És attól, hogy mérges vagyok rád, ez az izé még nem fog eltűnni a nyakamról."

Akkor miért nem ezt mondta?! Ezt nekem miből kellett volna kitalálnom?!

„Akkor…?" Még mindig nem volt teljesen tiszta, hol állok jelenleg.

„Most megúsztad, és úgy teszek, mintha meg se történt volna." mondta, és megölelt.

„Nagylelkű…" jegyeztem meg, de már ő is mosolygott, én is mosolyogtam, úgyhogy tökmindegy, mit mondok, úgyse figyel rá senki.

Hosszasan csókolózni kezdtünk, és kezdtem érezni, hogy a Mennyországban vagyok egy angyallal, csakhogy egy éles fájdalom a nyakamon visszarepített a Földre.

„Aú! Hé!", kiáltottam fel. „Te komolyan megkarmoltál?!"

„Bocsi." mondta, de higgyetek nekem, azok a szemek mindenfélék voltak, csak megbánóak nem.

„Jó, ezt megérdemeltem. Ezzel kvittek vagyunk, ugye?"

„Talán."

„Ne már, Hana-chan! A te nyakadon is van egy seb, az enyémen is van egy seb, mit akarsz még?" Rossz kérdés, ilyenkor _mindig_ van valami, amit akarnak…

„Miért nem voltam még a szobádban?", kérdezte.

O.O" De reméltem, hogy ez nem fog feltűnni neki…

„No-nos, mert nincs ott semmi érdekes. Nagy a kupi, büdös is van…" nevettem idegesen. Persze a csajok megérzik a félelmet, és egyből felpattant, hogy megostromolja a szobámat. Sajnos egy századmásodperccel később reagáltam, így nem tudtam megállítani. Mire a szobámhoz értem, már magára zárta az ajtót! Francba! Kizárják az embert a saját szobájából…

Igen, van titkolnivalóm, kinek nincsenek? És nagyon nem szeretném, ha egész karácsony alatt ezt hallgatnám.

„Aú! Mi a franc ez?!" Úgy hallom, Hana-chan megtalált valamit, ami a padlón lapult a többi, öhm… cucc alatt…

„Hana-chan, engedj be! Ez nem vicces!", vertem az ajtót.

„Oh, dehogynem! Most fény derül minden titkodra! Reméld, hogy nincs semmi szakítás-indokod elrejtve!"

„Nem tennéd…"

„Csak hiszed!" Öcsém, totál végem…

*klikk*

Az ajtó kinyílt pár perccel később, de Hana-chan nem éppen olyan arcot vágott, mint amire számítottam. A vigyorgó, ördögi helyett a szemei majdhogynem könnyesek voltak. Miközben én zavarodottan álltam, Hana-chan megölelt.

„Nagyon szeretlek, Kazu." Ooké… valaki lenne szíves megmagyarázni, mi folyik itt, mert már totál elvesztettem a fonalat.

„Én is szeretlek, de…" Némi válaszként Hana-chan a falamra mutatott az íróasztal fölött. OH!

„Az emlékfal. Akkor csináltam, mikor megnyertem az első meccsemet. Azóta minden fontos dologról felrakok ide egy képet, de mint láthatod, kicsit elfoglaltad a helyet." mosolyogtam büszkén. A fal nagy részén képek voltak a randijainkról, az asztalon meg néhány ereklye, amit tőle kaptam szülinapra, névnapra, hónapfordulóra, egyéb ünnepre.

„Olyan kis nyomi voltál picinek." nevetett. Mint mondtam, az első meccsem emlékére csináltam. Akkor voltam 7 éves és hát, nem annyira jóképű, mint most.

„Pontosan ezért nem akartam, hogy ide gyere…" sóhajtottam.

„Tényleg? Én azt hittem, a SpongeBob-os alsógatyádat akarod rejtegetni." mondta, és az egyik ilyen ruhadarabomat lengette felém.

„Hé, el a kezekkel az alsómtól!" /./

Hana-chant tíz hosszú percnyi kergetés után sikerült elkapnom, mikor teljesen kifulladt. Mindketten a szőnyegen feküdve, lihegve, már csak egy kérdésem maradt:

„Azt nem akarod látni, ami rajtam van?"

_**Folytatjuk…**_


	12. Évforduló

**Az évforduló**

**Megjegyzés: **Kedves Mindenki! Ez Takao Kazunari és Yukino Hanatarou életének utolsó megírt fejezete. Nagyon hálás vagyok mindenkinek, aki eddig figyelemmel kísérte a munkámat, amik segítettek továbbhaladni az életben. Külön szeretném megköszönni a kedves kommenteket _Tesaguri-chan_nak, _Betti-chan_nak és _Nanohime_nek!

„_The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came."  
\- Glad You Came – The Wanted_

_**5 dolog, amit Hana biztosan tud, és egy dolog, amit nem:**_

**Első:**

Megérint, és az érintése tüzet gyújt bennem. A testem lángol, ahol az ujja találkozik a bőrömmel. Az égés nem látszik, de így is bekötözöm. Hamuval a tüdőmben nehéz lélegezni. Olyan nehéz levegőt venni. Nap, mint nap fuldoklom.

**Második:**

Fáj, ha rá kell néznem. Ragyog, sokkal fényesebben, mint a nap. Túl csodálatos a szemeimnek. Nehéz ránézni. Még nehezebb nem ránézni. Meg fogok vakulni.

**Harmadik:**

A füleim a hangjára vannak beállítva. Akár ezer másik tengeréből is felismerném. A nevetése eltompítja a szelek hangját. Az ő hangja minden mást kizár. Magához vonzott.

**Negyedik:**

A szeme ezüstkék színű, elég, hogy elmerüljek benne. Egy klisés, nyálas, szerelmes idiótát csinál belőlem. Beleestem, egyre csak süllyedek. Lejjebb, lejjebb és lejjebb. Elsüllyedtem.

**Ötödik:**

Ismerem őt. Szeretem. Ezer év után is, millió csillag között is megtalálnám, sosem hagynám el. Szeretem, míg a halál el nem választ.

**Hatodik:**

Ő is szeret téged.

* * *

\- Ezen az évfordulón, mikor Hana felkelt a telefonjának csörgésére, a barátja vidám hangját hallotta, amint azt mondja neki: "Nézz ki az ablakon!" Mikor így tett, látta, hogy az ablaka előtti része az udvarnak teli van nárciszokkal és tulipánnal. Takao pedig a virágtenger közepén és azt kiáltja: "Boldog évfordulót, Hana-chan!"

\- A lány amilyen gyorsan csak tud, kirohan az udvarra, és Takao nyakába ugrott.

\- Később a pár elment piknikezni a folyópartra, ahol először csókolóztak, és ahol tulajdonképpen összejöttek.

\- A nap végén megígérték egymásnak, hogy még rengeteg ilyen csodás évük lesz együtt.

\- A középiskola utolsó évében Takao kapott egy lehetőséget, hogy Amerikában tanuljon.

\- Mikor elmondta Hanának, a lány azt mondta, nem szalaszthat el ilyen lehetőséget, és ne aggódjon, mikor jövőre visszajön, ő ugyanígy fogja várni, és ugyanígy fogja szeretni, de nem bírta sírás nélkül végigmondani.

\- Akkor este megtörtént, aminek meg kell történnie, és amíg Takao távol volt, Hanának született egy kislánya.

\- Mikor Takao visszaért, nem kicsit volt sokkolva.

**ÉS AZÓTA IS BOLDOGAN ÉLNEK, HA MEG NEM HALTAK.**

„_Az idő, amit a rózsádra vesztegettél: az teszi olyan fontossá a rózsádat. Ha valaki szeret egy virágot, amely csak egyetlen példányban létezik a csillag milliókon: ez épp elég neki, hogy boldog legyen…"_


End file.
